It Happened In Vegas
by milliondollarsmile
Summary: 19 year old Cammie has not yet met Zach Goode. What happens when their worlds collide in the glamorous Sin City? The top CIA agents, a dangerous mission, and so much more at stake as Cammie opens up her heart to a new love. I promise you'll love it!
1. Girl on a Mission

**Here is my disclaimer for this entire story: Ally owns all the characters, (except for like 3), and I own this plot! Hope you enjoy!**

**It happened in Vegas  
**

**CPOV**

I walked into the office and plopped down in my chair with a sigh. The job of a secretary at a law firm was not really all that fulfilling for a nineteen year old CIA agent with level seven clearance. Yes, I, Cameron Anne Morgan am a spy. I graduated from Gallagher Academy a year ago and currently have a super-lame secretary (desk) job while waiting for a mission. It, unfortunately does not involve: punching people in the face, kicking people's asses, knocking people out, or any form of covert operations whatsoever. Well, except for the surprise party we threw Jenn last month. Even though I _am_ one of the Gallagher's best. What can I say? It _is_ the perfect cover.

As I set my latte down, my desk phone beeped with a message. I wasn't late to work, and we barely start getting calls usually until 11:00. I listened to the message.

"Hey Gallagher girl, we need to talk. Call me back."

I froze. How abrupt. Still this intrigued me; someone knew where I had gone to school. Probably all he knew was that Gallagher Academy was a preppy private school, not that it was really a school for spies.

I traced the call, only to find that it had been made from a cell phone from someone at the interior designer's studio not far down the street from my office. This made the potential threat a whole lot closer. Maybe it was a stalker? If he looks as good as he sounds... I don't think I would mind...

Scoffing at these ridiculous thoughts, I could almost hear Mr. Solomon's voice chiding me in the back of my head as I called him back, wondering what his name was.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Cameron Morgan, secretary at Highmore Gray Law Firm, how may I help you?"

"Well, this is your client from the _CIA_, you know me- tall dark and handsome? Ring a bell?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and I could practically hear him smirking, whoever he was. What a _player._

"I'm sorry, sir, I have no such client on record. You _must_ have the wrong number. Have a nice day. Buh-bye."

I hung up. I knew this was nothing to be nervous about- I would face much worse out in the field- but nevertheless, my palms were sweaty. My heart was beating faster- too fast- and I suspiciously glanced out the window, almost expecting to see _him_ outside, waving at me, phone in hand. Blinking away such foolish thoughts, I tried my best to focus on sorting through the files on my desk for the new case, and I passed the day with boring desk work.

The setting sunlight filtered through the large glass window behind me, reflecting obnoxiously off a picture on my desk. In a daze, I sat bent over my paperwork, though my mind was swimming with thoughts and possibilities. Was I going on a mission soon? And who was that guy with the _sexy, sexy _voice?

"Ms. Morgan?" The stern voice of my boss sounded behind me.

"Y-yes?" I snapped out of my daze almost immediately.

"Why are you still here?" My boss sounded confused.

"Oh." Puzzled I glanced at my watch. 6:28. "Whoa. Guess I lost track of time. But, I have the files ready for you." I said with a grin.

Larry looked relieved. "Thank you Ms. Morgan." His attention immediately turned to the papers in his hand. "Would you fetch me a coffee on your way out?" He added, trailing off.

I didn't bother to point out that if I couldn't grab a coffee on my _way out_ and bring it back, because that wouldn't exactly be _on my way out_, you know, but I knew that all this 'becoming a partner stuff' was really getting to him. Why anyone would want to go through it, I didn't really know. Maybe it was like spies trying to get a higher level of clearance, but more boring.

"No problem." With a sigh, I grabbed my purse and phone and headed out wearily. Pressing the cold button on the elevator, I felt a sudden shiver creep up my spine, as if someone was watching me, but the hallway was deserted. _Deep breath in, deep breath out._ Being a spy, I needed to rely on my sixth sense, but being paranoid wouldn't get me anywhere.

The elevator never opened. With a sigh of frustration, I turned towards the stairs. Well, that's what I get. I'd been avoiding my personal trainer at Lifetime Fitness for a couple weeks now. Walking down the street, and taking a cab to Starbucks, I felt like I was being watched the whole way. I used every counter-surveillance trick in the book.

Finally, I arrived back at the office, my gray pencil skirt and white Vivienne Westwood blouse slightly rumpled. Why, oh why, had I decided to wear these stupid black peep-toes today? I rolled my eyes. Yeah, yeah. "Because looking your best is an everyday job, not a summer job." Macey's voice said in my head. My hair had this windblown look about it , and I'm not entirely sure it was the sexy windblown kind you see on teen magazine covers. Hopefully it just didn't look like I had sex hair or something.

My toes ached and I hobbled, hopefully none too noticeably, into the dimly lit office room. Only the small desk lamp was on, and the city outside was showered with orange light. People walking and taxis covered the sidewalks and streets below, as the rush-hour traffic was beginning to grow.

"Here's your coffee, Larry," I said, pitying the poor man hunched, poring over piles and piles of paperwork. I couldn't help but wonder when was the last time he had seen his family, actually gone home or even slept.

He glanced up. "Thanks." he said wearily.

I pulled out another bag from behind me, smiling. "And I got you a panini and some blueberry scones." The mouthwatering aroma of the freshly baked delicacies filled the room.

Just for a minute, the stress lines fell away from Larry's face and he looked about a million years younger. "You. Are. A. Lifesaver. What would I do without you!"

I smiled. "So I'm told. Well, I'm heading home now, so... see you tomorrow?"

Nodding, he went back to work, taking a giant bite out of the sandwich. "Bye, and thanks Cameron."

"No problem. Good night." Even if I wasn't out saving lives, it still felt good to make someone's day.

I shivered as the cold night air hit my skin it was only 6:50, but the sun had set and the streetlights created little splashes of light on the sidewalk, that I could see from up high in the glass elevator.

Taking a taxi, I went back to my apartment. Luckily it was one of the nicer ones. I took the elevator up to my apartment and walked down the dim hallway, fishing around in my purse for my keys. Instead, I found a note.

_Nice spying back there, but you'll have to do better. Really, what if _I_ was the enemy. Watch your back._

_Zach_

Don't freak out. Don't freak out. You are a trained spy. You can kick his ass... Probably.

Hmmm. Zach. So that was his name. Assuming that the note and the phone call were form the same person. Numbly, I opened the door, and collapsed on the couch. After my minor heart-attack from seeing the note, I made sure the door was closed tightly and locked. I closed the blinds. I checked for bugs. And then, and only then, did I decide it was safe to change my clothes. Pulling off the uncomfortable shoes and work clothes, I changed into a much more comfortable pair of white jean mini-shorts and a sky blue and white striped tank top.

Sinking down on the couch, I pulled out the note and read it again. Plus it smelled really good. Like a combination of fresh, and minty, and manly. And really really sexy. I tried to conjure up an image of someone who smelled (and sounded) like _that._ Nope, he was definitely not single...

What was wrong with me today? I was totally out of it! First, I allow myself to be stalked. Then, I keep zoning out at work. And now, I am all alone (and miserably single) sitting on my couch, _smelling _a creeper note from my stalker and wondering if he's _single! _Need I say, how pathetic?

Then the doorbell rang, yanking me out of my reverie.

"Coming!" I called as I opened the door, not even bothering to look through the peep-hole. I'd just gotten so used to Macey, Bex or Liz coming over- they were the only ones who usually did- that it was instinct for me to just pull the door open, even if there could be like an axe murderer on the other side. Probably not a good thing for a spy to do... But then again, even it there _were_ an axe murderer, I could probably kick his ass anyway.

But this time, my visitor was certainly not Macey, Bex or Liz. No, it was a guy (who, hopefully was not an axe murderer). A very uh, shall we say, _hot_ guy. Standing there, in _my_ doorway with a huge smile plastered on his face. Did I mention he was wearing a suit and holding a large bouquet of roses? I could not help but notice his perfect tan and obvious toned muscles. Then I got lost in those sparkling emerald eyes.

**AN: ****This is my first FanFic. ****I promise you will really like it if you keep reading! It is really different from another story by kiwi with a similar title. So far I have gotten nothing but positive comments! Please give it a chance!**

**R&R**

**love**

**million$smile**

**P.S. ****This is the rewrite. Is it better? Worse? the same?**


	2. Girl on a Mission, but With Friends!

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

We were still standing in the doorway of my apartment.

I must have been staring because I was certainly surprised when he said "Hi Cam!" and pulled me into a hug. So this was not some cosmic mistake. Well, my stalker certainly looked even better than I had imagined, if that was at all possible. Too bad he was a _freaking stalker_ who would probably rape me in some dark ally. Not that that would ever happen. Because my name is Cammie Morgan, and I'm with the CIA.

Urgently, 'Zach' whispered into my ear "Listen I know you don't know me but please pretend. I have a tail. We need to talk." He really was a spy! No one else could know to talk that quietly, or be able to outsmart the Chameleon. Was he a terrorist? Was he evil? WHY WAS HE STALKING ME? Almost imperceptibly I nodded. My expression turned from confusion and irritation to sweet and surprised as I put my 'mask' on.

'Zach' pulled away and said loudly "I wanted to surprise you. You will never guess where I got reservations for dinner tonight!"

"No way!" I squealed. In a total I'm-Bex-and-I'm-a-rebel! mood, and deciding to get this over with quickly, I planted my lips on his, grabbed his tie and pulled him into the apartment without breaking the kiss. He turned out to be an extremely good kisser and oh my god, he smelled amazing.

Once inside, I shut the door and raised an eyebrow at him. Thankfully, the dimly lit apartment hid my blush, for the most part. "_You_ have got some explaining to do", I said to the handsome smirking 'Zach'.

"Well," he said running a hand through his gorgeously tousled dark hair. "Where do I begin...?" He smirked.

"Your _real_ name would be nice" I interrupted. Suddenly, I felt a strong urge to just kiss that smirk right off his face. I still can't believe I had kissed him just now. Well, it was only to cut through the awkwardness of standing outside with someone possibly watching us.

"No really, my name is Zach. Here I'll just give you the files with all of our covers. I work for the CIA and we are going on a mission along with some friends. Read through it, okay?" Zach said.

I nodded. All this was happening so fast. "You should get packing." his voice cut into my thoughts. "We leave tomorrow."

Wait, friends... he said something about working with friends! Yes! I would be with Macey, Bex, and Liz!

I looked at the files, starting with covers:

* * *

Cameron Anne Morgan  
Name: Cammie Morgan  
Codename: Chameleon  
Age: 21  
Hair: Auburn  
Eyes: Blue  
Description: Funny, spontaneous, outgoing, preppy, all American girl pretty  
Likes: Cool cars, Ke$ha, making out with her fiancée, shopping, mani-pedis, M&Ms, singing  
Dislikes: Flirty girls, cats, excessive makeup, rainy days, spiders  
Cover: Cammie just got engaged to Zach and is on vacation with her filthy rich fiancée and some friends. They are both successful businesspeople.

Rebecca Baxter  
Name: Bex Baxter  
Codename: Duchess  
Age: 21  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Description: Caring, protective, trustworthy, exotic  
Likes: Dancing, sports, shopping, Justin Bieber, parties  
Dislikes: Seafood, the color orange, sneakers, hats, plane rides  
Cover: Vacationing with a group of friends. She is a lawyer.

Elizabeth Sutton  
Name: Liz Sutton  
Codename: Bookworm  
Age: 21  
Hair: Blond  
Eyes: Hazel  
Description: Sweet, shy, smart, clumsy, cute  
Likes: Computers, technology, doing hair, purses, fruit smoothies, butterflies, looking at clouds, sunshine  
Dislikes: Violence, drama, show-offs, contact sports, juggling, tripping  
Cover: Reluctantly agrees to accompany best friends on vacation. Professor at Yale, very rich

Macey McHenry  
Name: Macey McHenry  
Codename: Peacock  
Age: 21  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Description: Caring to friends, sometimes obnoxious, competitive, gorgeous  
Likes: SHOPPING, doing makeup, partying, Ashton Kutcher, roller coasters  
Dislikes: Messy things, getting sweaty, stains, bugs, rap music  
Cover: On vacation with her friends and boyfriend Nick. She is a wealthy editor in chief of the fashion magazine Vogue.

Zachary Jared Goode  
Name: Zach Goode  
Codename: Mask  
Age: 21  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Dark brown  
Description: Cocky, protective, passionate, handsome  
Likes: Smirking, teasing his fiancée, playing poker, sleeping shirtless, looking at the stars, working out  
Dislikes: Flirty girls, gloomy days (because they make Cammie sad), lumpy mattresses, anything but the best  
Cover: Just proposed to Cammie, is now engaged. Rich businessman, on vacation with friends and fiancée

Grant Newman  
Name: Grant Newman  
Codename: Duke  
Age: 21  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Description: Softie, loyal, Greek god  
Likes: Pretty girls, Ferraris, theme parks, nice hotels, watching TV, sleeping in, Megan Fox  
Dislikes: Possessive girls, hangovers, Taylor Swift, mushrooms  
Cover: Chillin' on vacation with some friends and hot chicks. Rich heir to Abercrombie

Jonas Bradfield  
Name: Jonas Bradfield  
Codename: Rockstar (jb=jonas brothers)  
Age: 21  
Description: Nice, shy, funny, sweet  
Eyes: Blue-green  
Hair: light brown  
Likes: Anything electronic, relaxing, tea, golf, Wendy's  
Dislikes: Eavesdroppers, surprises, rocky road ice cream, know-it-alls  
Cover: Well-off website founder on vacation with group of friends.

Nick Callahan  
Name: Nick Callahan  
Codename: Camaro  
Age: 21  
Description: Funny, cheerful, lovable, charming  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Blond  
Likes: Soccer, London, tennis, sunglasses, Macey, helping the less fortunate  
Dislikes: Heights, distasteful decor, yogurt, losing  
Cover: Wealthy entrepreneur who owns a few companies. Taking a break from the pressure on a vacation with friends and girlfriend Macey

Mission: You will all be staying in Vegas for as long as you need. There is a lead about a large nanotech weapon deal going down. Stop it.

* * *

That is all that was on the files. Attached, was an envelope containing fake ID's, passports, (real) credit cards and the Director's contact information. Well, I guess they weren't really 'fake' ID's and passports because they were government-issued, but still.

So... I was engaged to Zach... I am not sure how I feel about that yet. I looked up at him. He was sitting on the futon, slouching, and looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I smiled.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why me?"

"Well," he replied. And it took all my concentration to focus on what he was saying instead of just his sexy voice. "I handpicked you guys myself. The Director came to me with a case, and he was just like 'get it done' so I got to go through all the files and pick people for it. And you and your friends were at the top of your graduating class from Gallagher. Plus, you only lived about a block down the street from me."

"Oh, so it wasn't just a totally random selection?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"No. We needed four decent-looking amazing spy chicks- so, not your average girl off the street, or even any old CIA agent. We had some qualifications and you met them- the right age, good-looking, smart." Did you hear that! He said I was good looking!

"But, after you opened the door earlier, without even checking to see who it was, I'm starting to doubt the smartness level here." He smirked, and I glared at him, hoping I wasn't drooling or something totally embarrassing. "After all, I could have been like an axe murderer or something." Oh my god. That's it. We're officially soul mates. That's exactly what I was thinking when I opened the door!

"What time is our flight?" I asked, deciding to play it cool.

Zach looked at his watch. "We have about 6 hours, 37 minutes and 48 seconds," he replied with a smirk. "I already told our friends about the mission and they'll meet us at the hotel in Vegas. So, uh, see you tomorrow." He walked out the door without even looking back. Definitely not single. I sighed. But still, he thought I was good looking and that has to count for something.

I called Larry and left a message. "Hey, Larry, sorry for such late notice, but it's um Cameron Morgan, your secretary? Uh, well, I had some urgent important family matters come up, so I'm afraid I have to go to Nebraska for a while and I have absolutely no idea when I'll be back. I'm really sorry. Hopefully I'll be back soon, but you can go ahead and hire a new secretary, you know, because technically, I've uh, quit my job. So yeah. Sorry again, and bye. Oh yeah, and I'm sure you'll be a partner in no time. Good luck!"

I honestly did feel bad about leaving Larry when he really needed my help. But still, maybe the fate of the world depended on this mission. So technically, I could be saving his life either way.

I went to my room to start packing. I had six 'emergency' suitcases Macey packed for me just in case of a short notice mission. Thank goodness for those. I entered my spare bedroom, which I had fixed up as a huge walk-in closet. I started randomly pulling out jeans, shorts, skirts and capris and sticking them in a suitcase. One down, two to go. The next was filled with a pile of tank tops, sundresses, polos, vests, cardigans, jackets, you name it, I got it. It was super full and I had to actually sit on it to get it zipped up. The third suitcase was for makeup, shoes and accessories, a.k.a. weapons. Once I finished with that, I decided to go to bed so that I would be well rested for the mission. I took a nice warm shower, slipped into a little lacy white nightgown thing and fell asleep on the futon.

I woke up to someone gently shaking me awake. My eyes fluttered open... Zach?... WE HAD TO LEAVE SOON! I realized, bolted up, and rushed into the bathroom in too much of a hurry to be embarrassed by my skimpy nightie. I had already laid out some clothes for today: destroyed light blue jeans, a maroon sleeveless eyelet shirt, black coach bag, huge black Gucci sunglasses, and black ballet flats. Macy would be proud. I did some speed makeup and straightened my hair. Then, I took a look in the mirror, and surprisingly, I did not look horrible. 4 minutes and 19 seconds, I glanced at my watch, record time for getting ready! Even Zach was surprised.

"Cam, the limo's waiting, we should go." He said.

**R&R**

**Love**

**million$smile**

**P.S. This chapter is a rewrite.**


	3. First Class to Vegas

**Here is the new chapter Enjoy!**

I grabbed my purse and two suitcases, leaving seven more. Zach grabbed three, leaving four more. We got down to the limo, and like a gentleman, Zach opened the door for me and even offered to get the rest of my bags. He was so sweet!

Finally, we were in the limo on our way to the airport. Zach pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me.

I gasped. It was the most beautiful DIAMOND RING. I looked confused for a minute, and then remembered we were engaged.

It's just for cover." He added nervously.

"Right." I felt silly.

We got to the airport and boarded our plane in first class. Kelsey the flight attendant came by and asked Zach if he needed anything like fifty times with a flirty smile. Zach looked disgusted.

I asked for some M&Ms and made sure she could see my ring.

"Oh! What a gorgeous ring!" Exclaimed Kelsey the flight attendant.

"I know!" I replied equally enthusiastically. "I almost fainted when he proposed."

Her smile faltered for a second, but I could tell she had gotten the message.

"You guys are engaged, How sweet!" she said in a saccharine laced tone with a fake smile. She moved on to another semi-hot guy a few seats behind us.

After she left, Zach leaned in and whispered, "Thanks Gallagher Girl."  
I smiled and replied, "well neither of us likes flirty girls." In fact, it said so in our covers.

Then, I reclined my seat and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I strangely felt safe. The first thing I saw was his beautiful emerald eyes. The second thing was his smirk. Then, I noticed I was pressed into his chest and he had his arm around me.

Before I could ask, he said "Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder, and you looked kind of cold, plus, we ARE engaged," he reminded me.

I chose to pretend like nothing happened, and said "We will be landing in like 14 minutes and 12 seconds."

He moved his arm and I involuntarily shivered. With a smirk, he put his arm back around me.

"You look cute when you're sleeping," he murmured into my hair.  
I muttered something like, "Maybe when I don't have nightmares, which I usually do."

A concerned look came across his gorgeous face. He was worried about me. Awww!

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself..."

Then, we had a smooth landing and we got into our limo after our bags had been delivered.

We were staying at the Bellagio! Zach and I had the penthouse suite, Macey and Nick had a tower suite and each of our rooms connected to a deluxe guest room. One was for Bex and Liz and the other was for Jonas and Grant.

In the lobby, Zach was checking in, when I heard a familiar "Oopsie Daisies!" I turned around and saw my best friends! Macey, Bex and Liz gave me a bone-crushing group hug. Grant, Jonas and Nick looked thrilled to be here. They had all checked in, so the eight of us and two bellboys (I had a lot of suitcases) got into the elevator and went to the top floor. The whole thing was pretty much ours. This was the coolest mission ever! Our penthouse suite had a breathtaking view of Vegas. I loved it! We explored around a bit for the first day here. Macey, Bex, Liz and I got some girl time.

**AN: So, I have like 30 pages of this story written. If I get at least 15 reviews, you get the next chapter! (jk I'm too nice!)**

**Love**

**Lightning  
**


	4. Dinner, Dresses, and Gorgeous tresses

**AN: Sorry I have been planning this story for a while now and I am so sorry, kiwi has another story with a similar title! I assure you, this story is completely different! Thank you for the reviews, bexparks- I do not have any other title ideas for now, but I welcome any and all suggestions from my readers! Keep reading!**

Macey is not too disappointed to have Nick as a boyfriend. I thanked Macey for the emergency suitcases she packed for us. Liz is crushing on Jonas and Bex is falling for a certain Greek god... Grant. We all oohed and aahed at my gorgeous cover ring. Too bad it's a cover... DID I JUST SAY THAT? I guess I kinda have a thing for Zach Goode.

Then, the guys came in to find us lounging on the huge king bed with canopies. They had a surprise planned for us... and told us to dress formally.  
I slipped into an emerald green minidress with gold glitter, threw on some gold hoop earrings, got a gold sparkly clutch and wore some gold gladiator sandals (all courtesy of Macey's sense of style). Liz fixed my hair in a half ponytail, fastened with a gold flower. Bex did my makeup with gold and green undertones in the brown eye shadow and a sweet pink blush. Liz even let me borrow a lip-gloss from her specially custom made collection of truly water and wear proof lip gloss. Just like old times.

Macey was wearing a graduated knee length purple halter that was lighter at the top and went darker toward the bottom. Her black hair was let down straight.

Liz was wearing a poofy pink minidress that made her look like a pop princess and she had her blond hair pulled into a side ponytail with waves.  
Bex looked absolutely gorgeous. She has on a floor length red mermaid gown that hugs her curves. Her shoes and accessories are black.

"Hey! I can't wear this dress!" I had just realized something. It was the exact same shade as Zach's eyes.

Macey raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"She asked knowing perfectly well.

"Well, It's the same color as-" I began.

"Yeah?" Prompted Liz.

"Zach's eyes." Bex finished for me.

Macey snorted. "You know the exact color of his eyes and claim you don't like him. Besides, that dress looks damn good on you."

I blushed. "Whatever..." I mumbled.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," called Bex in a singsong voice.

It was the guys. And did they look gorgeous or what! They were wearing tuxes and they had flowers! They were just so sweet.

Zach said we had an insanely large budget for this mission. I didn't know how insanely large until I saw the cars they had bought. Zach had a Lamborghini, Grant got a Hummer, Nick got a Camaro, and Jonas had a Ferrari. All with CIA modifications, of course.

"Ohmigod! I love your car!" I squealed. What? My cover liked cool cars. We got in and drove for a few minutes to Joel Robuchon at the Mansion. Valets came and took the cars. We were seated immediately because we even had reservations. It was a very expensive restaurant. I have to admit, I was impressed. I could tell my friends were too, and the guys looked pleased. We finished dinner and got home at around 9:30. The food was amazing!

We decided to get ready for bed and then have a movie marathon/pajama party in me and Zach's suite.


	5. The Great Pajama Catastrophe

I hadn't packed pjs separately because there were some in the emergency suitcases Macey had packed for all of us.

Macey and Bex were picking movies and Liz was brushing her teeth. I was getting some pj's and I opened my suitcase and my jaw dropped. The suitcase labeled pj's did not have any real pjs in it. All it had was skimpy lingerie. I was going to kill Macey! Then I remembered that Macey had packed all of our emergency suitcases, including her own. I groaned.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked.

I whipped around, closing the VS suitcase.  
"N-nothing," I stuttered.

"Then why the groan," he raised his eyebrows, trying to look at the suitcase behind me.

I sat on the suitcase and said "I forgot to pack pjs," blushing. "I would borrow some from my friends, but Macey packed for all of us."

I can assure you his reaction is not what I expected. He started laughing. Really hard. So hard he was almost crying.

I was shocked. "It's not funny!" I slapped him on the arm. He tried to contain his laughter, smirked and walked out of the large closet/dressing room. I was confused.

He returned a few minutes later with a large white button down shirt. His shirt. I scowled and grabbed it. After he left, I brought the shirt up and smelled it. It smelled like Zach... I smiled. Then, I looked in the mirror, and guess who I saw behind me leaning in the doorway, smirking.

I scowled again and he laughed. He put his hands up in surrender and left. I went to go find my girls and fill them in.

We told the boys to go get some popcorn and other junk food. Now there was the pjs problem.

Macey decided to take a late night shopping trip. She was smooth, I'll give her that. Macey walked into the living room. Zach was slouched in a beanbag, Grant on another one. Jonas was in a recliner with his feet up, and Nick was stretched out on the futon. Macey walked right up to Nick, leaned over and kissed him deeply.

Grant turned around and was all like "Get a room!"

Macey blushed and said "I was just leaving."

As she got to the door, out of eyesight of the guys, She gave us a thumbs up and waved Nicks keys soundlessly. I grinned.

Nick stood up and swore in Vietnamese. "She took my keys." He groaned. Grant got up and chased Bex around the suite until he had her pinned down. "Where'd she go?" He asked with a straight face. Bex giggled and said that she went pj shopping.

Finally, Macey got back. She said that only open boutique was a small store and did not have that much stock. We went to go change into our pjs and told the boys to do the same if we wanted a pajama party. Bex wore a yellow silk tanktop and matching plaid boyshorts. Liz was dressed similarly in blue, and Macey in pink. There was nothing left for me.

"What?" Macey asked innocently, "You have Zach's shirt..."

So I was stuck with the lingerie- I chose a lacey green bra and boyshorts with white polka dots and Zach's shirt which was practically see through. Great.  
We walked out and boy were we surprised, Zach was wearing black plaid boxers. And that's it. Grant had on lounge pants. Nick had on blue boxers and a white tee. Jonas was the most decently clothed in a white tanktop and pajama pants. All of their choices made it clear that they had been working out.

Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Nice shirt Cam," he winked. I slapped him playfully.

I went up to the beanbag and plopped down, nudging Zach over. He smirked, scooted over and put an arm around me. For some reason I always felt safe when I was with Zach. I saw Jonas and Liz, Macey and Nick, and Bex and Grant all cuddled up as well. After Casino Royale and a few other movies, we were tired and decided to go to bed.

**AN: If any of you have ideas for a new title, please tell me. I love constructive criticism. :) R&R**

**xoxo**

**Lightning  
**


	6. Picnic on the Lake Beach

Our suite had a king bed. Zach, ever the gentleman, saw and asked me if he should sleep on the couch.

"That's ok. This bed is big enough for both of us," I replied.

I lay on top of the soft bed, hoping I wouldn't have any nightmares as I went to sleep. I did end up having a nightmare, but Zach was there in a second, soothing me and I went back to sleep with his protective arms around me.

When I woke up, I was lying on top of Zach, practically straddling him. My head was on his chest. My left hand was fanned out across his chest. My right hand was gripping his gorgeous arm muscles. My left leg was stretched out across his waist, his hand was resting on my thigh. His other hand was still holding me by the waist. Thankfully, we were both still clothed (or as clothed as we were when we went to bed). Oddly, given the circumstances, everything felt right, I felt safe. I know it sounds cliché, but its true! I didn't want to wake Zach, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I focused on slowing down my heart rate, which was beating way too fast. Slowly, I went back to sleep.  
Then, at around seven, Grant barged into the room, looking for Zach. He found Zach all right. Zach woke up, detangled himself from me and threw a pillow as hard as he could at Grant, who dodged it and asked with an innocent look if he was interrupting anything. I thought they were going to go at it, but Zach calmed down and asked/growled at Grant what the hell he wanted.

"Chill out man, I just wanted to know our plans for today." He put his arms up, surrendering. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Zach rolled out of bed and shoved the itinerary papers at Grant and walked him to the door.

He returned and found me in the bathroom. I was in the shower (with frosted glass- you could only see a silhouette from the outside).

I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Couldn't keep away from me Gallagher Girl?"

"Its not my fault you took advantage of my subconscious nightmare-ridden state." I retorted.

"Ah, so your subconscious couldn't keep away from me. As I recall, I was still on my side of the bed." He said cockily.

"Whatever," I mumbled blushing.

I wrapped myself in a towel and slid the door open, stepping out of the warm shower.

"Are you planning on leaving?" I asked somewhat rudely.

Zach smirked and said "Don't you want me to help you pick out your clothes?" He sounded so innocent. Oh! Not the puppy dog eyes!

I rolled my eyes "Fine." The smirk was back. Ugh. Men.

We went to the suitcases and he said that today was a beach day (not the real beach, a lake beach). Macey had packed a ton of bikinis for me.

"I think I can pick myself, thanks." I said firmly. He smirked and left me alone.  
I was dressed in a navy blue string bikini. I heard the door open. It was probably Macey.

"Macey," I called ,"Do you have a cover up dress I could borrow?"

It wasn't Macey. Just Zach. He leaned in the doorway, smirked and tossed me a shirt, similar to the one I wore last night. I narrowed my eyes at him. Sighing, I put it on and left it unbuttoned. I took a peek in the mirror and I looked good.

"Ready Cam?" asked Zach in the doorway.

I was kind of staring (but it totally was NOT my fault because he had on blue board shorts and a white towel draped over his shoulder and looked HOT) until he smirked (Was he like born smirking or something?) and said "Like what you see Gallagher Girl?"

I rolled my eyes. Macey walked in wearing a neon pink designer bikini. She had on a see through white sundress over it. Shortly she was joined by the rest of the gang: Bex in a white halter bikini with only a teeny jean miniskirt on over it, Liz in a black VS sexy one piece with a pair of green soffes on, Nick in black trunks, Grant in white, and Jonas in green. We should all be modeling.

We called room service to send us up a picnic basket for eight. Then, we got into the cars. Zach drove to the beach and we picked a spot. We had a boys vs. girls game of volleyball. It was tied. Then, we opened the huge picnic basket, which may or may not have had alcohol in it, and had a great lunch.

**More reviews= More chapters :)**

**xoxo**

**Lightning  
**


	7. Dare or Dare?

We were bored spies at a lake beach on a picnic with nothing to do, so we decided to play would you rather: dare version until they came back.

I went first. "Macey would you rather trade cover-ups with me or... kiss that guy over there?" I pointed to a cutie very very far away, but she saw. She glared at me, stalked over, grabbed his face, kissed him and walked back triumphantly.

Now it was her turn. "Zach... as an engaged man, would you rather kiss that Megan fox-esque girl over there or... not smirk for twenty four hours?" He smiled widely "No smirking for me." He came closer and kissed me. I deepened the kiss and he pulled away with the beginning of a smirk on his face, then turned it into a smile. It was my turn to smirk. He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

It had already been determined that failure to complete a dare would result in one back massage owed to the person of the darers choice.

He almost smirked. ALMOST! But then he kissed me again. Macey announced that her and Nick were going to the carnival. Liz and Jonas walked off somewhere and Bex and Grant took that as their cue to leave as well. Zach and I sat down to talk, but soon I was sitting on his lap and he was holding me and kissing me. I needed to know what he was thinking. It would just break my heart if all this was for cover. I broke off the kiss for air and decided to confront him.

"Listen, Zach we need to talk. Everything I do with you just feels so right, but I need to know what you are thinking. I need to know if you like me for real, like I like you, or if this is all a cover, a game to you. I don't want our covers to go too far, I hope you understand." I was getting way too emotional.  
He looked stunned. He took in a deep breath and pulled me closer.

"I haven't known you very long, but I have never felt this way before..." he said. "I couldn't bear losing you or if something happened to you." he continued. So quietly I barely heard him, he whispered into my hair "I love you Cam."

I almost cried. Instead, I pushed him down on the towel and kissed him. That was answer enough. He kissed me back and we were getting serious.  
Then, I whispered, "Lets go back to the room." So we did.

And when we got back, everyone was in there having a huge pillow fight/tickle war.

Macey was on the phone trying to ignore the girly squeals in the background.

"Yes we need about twenty more pillows please... that's the top floor... what for? oh well we are just having a little pillow party up here... Yes I understand we will have to pay for any damaged items... how much? just some cheap old pillows with feathers inside will do!" She hung up.

Zach and I took in the scene before diving into the fun.

Two hours and fifty three pillows later, we were all breathless from laughter. There were feathers EVERYWHERE! It looked like it had snowed in here or something. It was time to be getting to bed. Zach dusted off what feathers he could from the bed and went to bed. I changed into my pjs and joined him. Today, he held me close. He made my nightmares go away.

I woke up and squirmed out under Zach's arm, Trying not to wake him. He woke up despite my efforts and kissed me. It was a hungry kiss, like he never wanted to stop. Finally he pulled away satisfied. I giggled girlishly. Then, he closed his eyes, and stored the moment in his memory.

I traced and outlined his face with one manicured finger. Around his closed eyelids, his gorgeous nose, teasingly around his perfect, soft lips. I leaned in like I was about to kiss him but whispered against his lips "I miss your smirk." He said, "7 hours and 56 minutes Gallagher Girl... Think you can wait?"  
I smiled, kissed him again and rolled out of bed.

Today was going to be a working day. We had a meeting scheduled with a weapons dealer who would be taking care of us on this mission. It was this totally illegal dude, but he supplied us, and he had the top quality, so who cares?

**What happens next? R&R to find out!**

**AN: I was just thinking about a perfect movie cast for a GG movie. Who would be Zach? No one is coming to mind right now. He is too intense/hot. ;) I wanna hear your opinions!  
**

**xoxo**

**Lightning  
**


	8. The Transitive Property

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! They make me wanna update more!**

After a room service breakfast, I got dressed in black short shorts, a black tanktop with silver stripes, tall black Uggs, a black coach bag and black Oakley sunglasses. I straightened my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I had dramatic makeup.

Zach was wearing dark wash jeans, a white tee with a black leather jacket over it and Vans shoes. He looked HOT.

Me, Zach, Nick and Macey were going to the weapons dealer, while Bex and Liz were going to bump into any suspicious people. Grant and Jonas were also going to do a little snooping. The four of them were looking for someone who fit the following description: An African American man, tattoo of a skull on right bicep, recent bullet wound on left thigh, 5'11", and 234 pounds. Once they found him, we would have to get info on the nanotech weapon deal from him hopefully without any torture involved.

Zach was driving and Macey and Nick were in the backseat. We drove to a very run down part of town to a little coffee shop. Instead of going in, we crawled into a vent on the outside and crawled until we reached a very small room. It appeared deserted, but I knew better. A very small, creepy drunk guy hobbled out from behind a dusty screen. Then, Zach and Nick started negotiating with him. Macey and I stayed back. We took in the surroundings. Then he said something and Zach got really mad. I wonder what it was. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Zach, its just one kiss, man," he said.

Zach looked pissed. He told the Max, weapons dealer, "I'll have to ask her."  
Max said, "If you can convince me I don't want to kiss her, I'll give you the deal."  
He looked pained and whispered to me, "The creep wants to kiss you and we get all the weapons for 1000 flat. But I think I have an idea."

Zach grabbed my hand and asked the weapons dealer to listen closely.

"Look, are you straight?" Zach asked.

Max looked confused and nodded.

"Do you know what the transitive property is?"

"I know a lot of things", said Max.

"Last question, do you want to kiss me?" asked Zach.

Max looked disgusted. "No!"

"Okay now, according to the transitive property, I am kissing her." He planted his lips on mine and kissed me urgently, hoping the plan would work. He was explaining slowly as if he was talking to a five year old. "So now, if you were to kiss her, it would be like kissing me. Perfect logic." He declared putting his hands in his pockets. Nick nodded earnestly.

Max fidgeted. He thought. He scowled. "You win."

I hugged Zach and whispered a thank you. He almost smirked. I really wanted a back massage. I had to get him to lose. I held his hand as we went through the underground tunnel leading to an "abandoned" warehouse. Secretly, I adjusted his watch back ten minutes. I borrowed his phone to 'call Bex' and did the same there too. If my plan worked, he would see the wrong time on the watch and smirk, thinking 24 hours was up. Then, I would win and Macey would make him give me a back rub.

We walked out with 1999000 dollars left in our pockets and 2000000 dollars worth of spy stuff.

We had the rest of the day off.

After lunch at the hotel restaurant, we all returned to the room to just sit around and talk. Dear Zach, remembering the bet, proudly looked at his watch and smirked. Jaws dropped. I stifled a laugh. Zach looked confused. Macey looked pleased. Zach realized what had happened and he feigned anger and surprise. I was out of my seat and running away before he could catch me. I ran around the room and out into the elevator. That was my big mistake I pressed floor one and kept pushing the 'door close' button, but Zach was good. I pretended to be scared as he slipped into the elevator. We had about 83 seconds in the elevator until we reached the ground floor. He turned around and knew he had me cornered. He smirked. I cowered into the corner.

He came closer and whispered, "You're so bad Gallagher Girl... but then again, who can resist getting a back massage from me?" Then he did what I least expected. He kissed me. And when the elevator opened, he pressed 'close' without breaking the kiss and soon, we were back on the top floor and our friends were waiting at the elevator with a first aid kit, in case anyone had gotten hurt. Boy were they surprised when those doors opened! I pulled away from Zach embarrassed, but he grabbed my hand and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

We were back in the room, and we were having an argument about what we should do for the rest of the day. I wanted to play twister (spy style) Macey thought we should have a photo shoot, Bex wanted a wrestling match, Liz wanted to watch a movie, Grant wanted to go swimming, Nick and Jonas wanted to hit the casinos and Zach wanted a rematch of WYR: dare version with Macey for her hard dare that he lost.

How were we ever going to decide? Then, Macey stood up and said "I have a dare for all of us. The winner gets to pick the activity and wins five hundred dollars from me."

**R&R**

**love**

**Lightning  
**


	9. My Smirking Sweetheart

We were eager to hear the dare. It was gonna be good. "Who can make Zach stop smirking for the next five minutes? If it is no one, then Zach wins." She said. "Also, no weapons or napotine patches allowed."

Grant tried to fight him, but Zach still smirked, Jonas put a gag on his mouth, but it was off and the smirk was back within seconds.

Nick had the most creative technique yet. While Grant and Jonas were performing, Nick came over to me and whispered something in my ear. "I saw how defensive he got with that weapons dealer, So here is my plan..." He flirted with me, and Zach frowned for a second, but it only earned Nick a punch in the arm from Macey.

Then, Liz attempted to make him feel dumb by shouting out random facts and questions, but the smirk stayed planted and he kept his mouth shut. Bex circled him, threatening to kill me, but he knew Bex better than that. Macey slapped him across the face and she whispered something in his ear. He seemed shocked for a minute, but then smirked and laughed. Macey scowled.

My plan was simple. I walked up to Zach and kissed him. Then, I started the stopwatch. I leaned in and whispered to Zach. He protested. He pouted. He scowled. It was my turn to smirk. I triumphantly claimed my prize.

"What did you tell him anyway?" Nick asked.

I smiled. " Well, I said that if he wouldn't be a good boy and stop smirking, then I wasn't going to kiss him for the next twenty four hours and I was going to sleep on the futon. What did you say Macey? He looked surprised for a second there."

"I said I was going to tell you about my recent affair with him, he was a little shocked, but then realized that I was lying because there was no affair." Macey smiled. We had a good laugh.

"You know Cammie, I listened to you, so you can kiss me whenever you want... Just so you know... feel free." I laughed and scooted onto his lap and kissed him for approximately three minutes and 54 seconds until Macey tapped me on the shoulder and said it was time for twister.

We called room service and they brought us the huge party version of twister. We turned up some music and started playing. Liz, being the clumsy one offered to do spinner. The seven of us got ready. Soon, I had my right hand on blue, going under Grant, my left hand on yellow, over Macey, my right foot on blue, my right knee on red, and my left foot on green. Zach was practically in a bridge. Grant was down on one knee like he was about to propose, Bex was leaning over Jonas's shoulder and Jonas was twisted into a very uncomfortable position. Macey had her head right next to Nick's, so she leaned in and pretended to kiss him and he lost his balance.

He was mad, "Cheater!... Well now that I lost how about that kiss?" Macey rolled her eyes.

Right foot on yellow. Zach moved his foot past mine and I now had to move my foot over or under Zach. I chose over, in case he fell, I wouldn't. Now, my leg was stretched over Zach, with my thigh resting on his solid abs.  
Left hand on green. I slowly and carefully moved my left hand on green. I had to go under Zach, so now if one of us fell. the other one would too. My hair was hanging down into his face. Grant and Bex reached the last green dot at the same time, so they fought for a second before Bex lost.

Left knee on yellow. Okay. Now, I had one leg over Zach, and one knee under him.

Right hand on red. I moved my hand to the red space behind Zach's shoulder. We were entwined together with practically no hope of separation in the near future. Then, Macey and Jonas crashed into each other, and both lost their balance. Bex decided to use this wonderful opportunity to take pictures. I officially disowned her as my friend. Zach smirked.

Right elbow on blue. I was partially under Zach, and Grant couldn't reach a blue dot, so he got out.

I glared. Zach smirked. It was SO on.

Right foot on red. I knew that was it. I brought my foot back from over Zach, but I fell onto him and we both went down. I started giggling. Technically, he hit the ground first so I won, but he insisted it was a tie. Whatever.

I could not stop laughing. Soon everyone had joined me. After we all calmed down somewhat, it was time for bed.

**AN: I agree with my reviewers that Drew Roy would be a good(e) Zach. :) Who do you think would be a better Aunt Abby? Katy Perry or Olivia Wilde? Please tell me in your thousands of reviews that I will be so overjoyed to receive! (hint...hint...REVIEW!)  
**

**As always, R&R**

**love**

**Lightning  
**


	10. Zach, the Fiancee

**Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! Nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

The next day, us girls wanted to go shopping and the boys wanted to go to the casino. We decided to have a contest to decide. We would go into the city in disguises and the boys would get half an hour to find as many of us as possible. Then it would be our turn. The winning party would get to choose what to do. Basically, it was a huge game of hide and seek.

I put in a comms and got a disguise. We had a team huddle. Bex thought we should pay others to dress up as us and we would have different disguises. So we packed all the equipment, I stole Zach's keys and we drove into the city. I found a group of four girls who looked like perfect candidates.. We went up and introduced ourselves and said we were playing hide and seek. After offering them 500 apiece, they agreed. After they put on the disguises, we were basically twins! They were to go shopping, and we did too. We split up.

I went into Cold stone creamery and got an ice cream cone. I sat on a bench and ate it slowly, blending into the crowd. Then, I dashed into a clothing boutique and came out with an armful of shopping bags.

Bex, on my comms said that she had seen Jonas. He was wearing glasses, khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

Then, I dashed into the bathroom, changed my look and crawled out through the window. I was now a slutty blond. I saw a familiar figure approach me. It was Zach. Instead of avoiding him, I flirted with him, just like any other girl would do.

I walked up to him, shoving my boobs in his face, I spoke in a squeaky preppy voice: "Hi, my name is Charisse, I'm staying at Circus Circus, how about you? I am seriously looking for a hottie like you to spend my vacation with!" I batted my eyelashes for extra effect.

Hr looked disgusted. "Get away from me, I'm engaged." he mumbled, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, here's my number-" I called after him. YES! It worked. My friends on comms were having a laughing fit. Liz had been found. Ten minutes later, I would meet everyone at Starbucks. I walked in, still Charisse.

"OMG! I was totally like about to give you my number, but then you like had to go or something!" I squealed, approaching Zach.

"Look, bitch, leave me alone, I'm engaged!" Zach yelled brilliantly.

Due to my extensive spy training, I was able to keep a straight face perfectly. I pouted. "To who? She can't be prettier than me!" I asked, acting surprised. I was really having fun now!

Zach was really mad now. "Well I couldn't expect a shallow whore like you to understand, so get the hell out of here before I beat you up." He was calm in a scary way.

I started laughing. He looked at me like I had gone crazy. I pulled the wig off and I swear four jaws hit the ground. Zach looked embarrassed. I kissed him, and he finally admitted defeat! ZACH GOODE LOST! I couldn't help but smirk.

Then, it was their turn to hide. I followed Zach into a restaurant after twenty minutes. He sat down and boy was he surprised to see who his waitress was! Me! I smirked again. Within twenty three minutes, we had won. My besties had been successful as well. Yes! Shopping it is then.

We hit the clothing stores first. It was pretty fun trying on and modeling clothes for the boys. Finally, all of us girls had an impressive collection of shopping bags. The boys had only bought what little we had managed to convince them to buy. Zach had a green tee shirt, a pair of jeans from Abercrombie and some sunglasses. Nick bought a blue plaid shirt that showed off his muscles and some board shorts. Grant had a pair of sunglasses and a necklace I had forced him to buy Bex for their one week anniversary that would be in five days. (I know they're finally together!) Jonas ended up with a hat and some jeans. Finally, it was time for Victoria's Secret. They started complaining, but we had to remind them that they lost the game. Besides, this was fun. We finally decided to let two of them stay and watch our stuff and the other two would come into the store. How they decided which two would do what was up to them. They did rock paper scissors and Zach and Grant lost. Bex and I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the store with us.

Well, unexpectedly, Zach decided to make the best of our shopping experience. He was full of suggestions on my choice of lingerie. When he wasn't looking, I slipped a few of his favorites into my shopping basket. Grant was enjoying the trip more than he should have been. By the time we were done, us girls had achieved the total opposite of our intention; the boys had fun, while we ended up frustrated. We got outside to see a very amused looking Nick and Jonas flirting with two pretty civilians. Ugh. Poor them, knowing Mace and Liz.

We got to the hotel and ordered pizza. We ate in me and Zach's room and then went our separate ways for bed. Tomorrow was a big day. I rummaged through Zach's stuff and put on a tee of his over my skimpy underwear. I snuggled into bed next to Zach and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to Zach kissing me. I thought I was still dreaming. Guess not. He finally broke away and smirked, yanking me off the bed.

I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. A spy knows that it is best to be prepared for anything. I tucked weapons in everywhere I possibly could. I put a couple in obvious places so that in case I was asked to disarm, I could pretend that was all I had on me. I wore a black tanktop type top that went to a good bit above mid thigh, some black fishnets and heeled boots. My specially manicured nails did more than just look good. I put my hair in a French braid and wore minimal natural makeup.

Today, we were expecting a medium range fight with the guy our friends had found, who knew the info. Logen Winston. The worst thing a spy can do is underestimate the opponent. We did not yet have much info on all we were dealing with. My friends were dressed in black too. Logen was staying in a crummy abandoned motel's underground area. We took a less flashy car- a ford pickup splattered with mud and dust. I wonder what's in store for us today...

**AN: This chapter is long to make up for the next one, which will be kinda short!**

**This is totally random, but I was just wondering... do I have any guy readers? Speak up if you are!**

**Also, just a quick question for some more experienced FanFic-ers (?) I am a little new to FanFic (this is my first story) so I was just wondering... sometimes right after I update, my story still doesn't show up in the top spot... do you know why?**

**R&R**

**love**

**Lightning

* * *

**

**P.S. You know what would totally make my day? If I got to 55 reviews!**

**I am too nice to say that 'you dont get the next chapter unless I get so many reviews' (i tried on like chapter 4, and I ended up posting anyway...) but... PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	11. The Fight of My Life

**I LOVED all the wonderful reviews! and Lol. I don't actually write that fast. I already had like thirty pages written, so I'm just uploading them, a few at a time. After I finish uploading up to where I have written, I won't be updating this fast... maybe only once or twice a week. Here is Chapter 11 (I felt bad, so I made it a little longer). Enjoy!**

When we got there, Liz hacked into the cameras and the security system, which Logen and his team had recently updated. We saw about eight thuggish guys laughing and eating Cheetos. My favorite childhood snack. It somehow didn't look right in their hands. Jonas pointed to Logen, the guy they had tracked up to his crummy headquarters. The place was seriously disgusting.

We decided to go into the run down lobby and then find a way down into the basement, where their HQ apparently was. Zach and I stepped cautiously. You never know what might look run down but be booby trapped. Soon enough, I found a secret passageway that I doubt the bad guys knew of. Why? 1) It wasn't sealed. 2) It was filled with cobwebs. I cringed. I know... My life is in danger and I am worried about a couple spiders.

Zach smirked and went in first. We descended down the creaky ladder and found ourselves in a vent. I peered through and saw a young girl tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. I made a mental note of her condition and location and my team nodded, understanding immediately. After crawling around the vents some more, we made our way down and rappelled to the ground. Once we all landed we took in the surroundings. We were in the middle of a large circular room. It had a few hallways branching off and one main one that led to interrogation cells and armories. This matched the blueprints that Jonas had provided. Zach and I went in the direction of the cells, and to the office at the end of the hall. The others were not far behind.

When we got there, Logen was sitting in an office chair, typing madly on his laptop. Zach came up behind him and caught him in a headlock with a strong arm and whispered in a deadly voice ,"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'll let you choose." Logen scowled and tried to elbow Zach in the stomach (I am guessing that means the hard way), but I slapped a napotine patch on him. Then, the door burst open. Bex ran in and started looking for exits, quietly. She was too late.

I realized why when one of the huge guys came in, "Boss I... AAAAAAH! " It was too late. Within seconds the other bad guys there in the room. Grant and Nick had dragged Logen out to the truck.

No one moved until Macey pushed the chair at one of them and I immediately tackled another one. Zach had knocked out... I think... one other guy but we still had seven more to face. These guys were good. Suddenly, a bulky arm grabbed my hands behind my back. I could see the pain and determination in Zach's body language. So did my captor.

Bex roundhouse kicked one guy squarely in the face, and he passed out, falling to the floor.

I struggled to free myself, but was unable to. At least I had taken some... extra precautions.

Macey scratched and clawed at one guys face. His face was literally bleeding. That's my Mace! Nick and Grant came back and took out another two guys. Nick smashed the filing cabinet over Thug 1's head, sending papers flying everywhere. Grant held Thug 2 down, and Jonas hit a pressure point with a pen, causing him to go limp, and unconscious. The enemy forces were pretty much squashed.

All but one. The one holding me. His name apparently was Elliot, according to his ID tag. Luckily, I was wearing bulletproof hairspray. Unluckily, the cold gun was pressed into my rib cage, not to my head. Soon, a few more of his friends came in as reinforcements. Zach had a gun to one of their heads immediately.

"Drop the gun, or I'll shoot her." He said menacingly. Whoever he reported to would no doubt reward him for taking out the CIA's top 8 agents... or even one of the top 8. Me.

Zach wavered, but didn't drop it. "Then I shoot him." He was careful not to make eye contact with me. He could not emotionally compromise himself further. Even the simplest missions could prove life-threatening when us spies are emotionally compromised, so I knew it was just something he had to do. I think I would have done the same in his place, too.

"Do I look like I give a damn? He's an expendable." Elliot laughed coldly.

He pulled the trigger and all hell broke loose: they were all a heap of dead and unconscious bodies in minutes.

Zach turned around and froze. I was lying on my back in a pool of blood. He looked heartbroken. He reached out and held my cold hand and started crying. Grant pulled him away from my broken form.

**AN: Sorry, not the best at action scenes :( MAJOR CLIFFIE! I _do_ love you guys, so sorry to leave you hanging. More reviews = Quicker update. What will happen at Cammie's funeral? Will the mission continue? (Am I kidding?... Maybe... Maybe not...) R&R to find out!**

**love**

**Lightning  
**


	12. Who is Hayden?

**AN: For anyone who missed it, I posted a fake funeral, but then took it down because it was kinda dumb and not getting any reviews. If u wanna see, just tell me in a review, and I may put it back up :) Well, here is the next chapter, R&R!  
**

CPOV

"How was my acting?" I smiled, stretching out a hand. He helped me up, and looked shocked. The blood that stained my shirt was not mine. In fact it was not real blood at all. My bulletproof push up bra absorbed the bullet and was designed to release a blood like substance and a chemical that made my skin cold. All I had to do was act my part. Then, my opponent would mistake me for dead or injured and I could use that to my advantage. When I told them, they were SO relieved not to mention ecstatic. Zach grabbed me in a huge hug.

"I am going to kill you for scaring me like that Gallagher Girl." He whispered into my hair. I pouted and kissed him, making him smile. I remembered the little girl and ran into her room. She looked scared. Scared but determined. Something about her looked familiar. She must have thought I was a bad guy because she shrank into her chair.

"How are you sweetie?" I asked, but she refused to answer. "Okay, how about we get you out of here and all cleaned up." I cut her ropes with a knife and she winced. She looked uncertain. Then, Grant scooped her up into his arms and we made our way back to the truck. Where we still had Logen.

No one had suffered much serious injury, but Grant had some nasty bruises and Macey had a gash on her thigh that Nick had wrapped up with his shirt. Zach had a muscular arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close like he never wanted to let go. Grant was showing his big-brotherly side as he soothed the little girl. We drove back to the hotel and checked in, taking an unconscious Logen with us. After all, who would take care of 'our friend who was unconscious after having a little too much to drink'? We tied him to a pillar in Nick and Macey's suite. After that, we cleaned up and fed the little girl, whose name we learned was Hayden. Then we took care of our minor injuries and had some food. Soon, we were ready for interrogation. Luckily without (much) torture, we got the following information out of Logen:

_We were just at the HQ of a terrorist group. Logen worked with a web of criminals, many of whom he did not know, and was one of the guys at the bottom of the manufacturers. They were assembling the weapon for said terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan to use against organizations like the CIA and MI6. The manufacturers were stationed worldwide, but the assembly and sale would take place here in Vegas._

We decided that if we let Logen go, he would no doubt give us away. We disposed of him in the most humane way possible. All it took was a small needle and syringe.

Grant stayed in the bedroom with Hayden so she would not have to watch. After some coaxing, she opened up to Grant. (Bex would kill me, but Grants fatherly side is so HOT). She lived with her mom, who traveled around a lot. One day, some CIA agents had come and taken away her mom. She had never known her dad, but her mom loved him even though they were on 'opposite teams'. The COC (who her mom worked for) then took Hayden captive until we found her. Something about Hayden looked very familiar, but I couldn't place a finger on it.

Hayden curled up next to Grant and fell asleep on Macey and Nick's king bed. Macey and Nick moved into Grants queen bed.

I fell asleep in Zach's strong arms. In my dream I was back at school, I went about my daily routine there and went to CoveOps, with Mr. Solomon.

Suddenly, I jolted awake and sat up in bed. Zach was up immediately and looked alarmed and confused. I had a look of horror on my face.

"Shhh. It was just a nightmare..." he soothed.

"N-no... it wasn't" I whispered, in shock. Zach stared at me. "Hayden." I said. He looked even more perplexed. "Now I know why she looks so familiar..." I said in horror.

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

.

**PS. Need I remind you? I love the reviews! I couldn't believe it... I got 60 reviews in 3 days... on FIRST EVER FanFic! I absolutely love you guys... well the ones that review anyway... Your feedback helps me make this story better... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PPS. Veronica Mitchell, and anyone else who was annoyed sorry for the cliffie... I just couldn't resist... :P  
**


	13. exCircle Agent Jasmine Chan

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie Tennis Freak (lol now im scared) Messesgoodenewtmen, was it really that obvious? Love the reviews! And 2lazee2loginn, I know I should have more reviews, but I am still excited. I got an average of around 6 reviews per chapter. So, readers, if you like this story, please review, it makes me feel happy and feel like updating! Also, share it with your friends!**

**Enjoy!**

_Now I know why she looks so familiar..._

"S-Solomon... has a daughter." I finished hoarsely.

His jaw dropped. "No shit?"

And then the full realization dawned on him.

We dashed out of bed, not even bothering to throw on any clothes. He was just in his boxers and I had on some VS and one of his shirts.

We went and woke up the others (except Grant and Hayden, who looked so peaceful) and told them my theory. I pulled out my phone and called Solomon. Who cares if its 2 in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Solomon, this is Agent Morgan and team. We are having an emergency, could you please get down to the Bellagio asap?"

"What is going on?"

"Sorry, it's not a life or death situation or anything."

Sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. See ya."

Hayden was curled up in a fetal position. Grant had an arm on her shoulder; he would be the best big brother!

We sat down on the chairs and futon and went to sleep.  
After waking up and getting ready for the day, (I was wearing a white sundress and gladiator sandals with my hair pulled into a side ponytail) we woke up Hayden. She looked very scared, but Grant comforted her. We gave her some breakfast and took her sightseeing in the Hummer. Finally Solomon called and said he would be at our room in an hour.

We went back, and sure enough, there he was. We told Hayden to stay in the bedroom, while we went into the living room to talk. She looked expectantly at Grant, and he plopped down on the bed beside her with a sigh.

"Thanks so much for coming." I had a worried look.

"Where is Agent Newman?" Solomon looked shocked.

"In the bedroom. Well, this may seem a little weird, but have you ever had an affair while on a mission?" Zach asked.

His skin went pale and Solomon nodded. I had never seen him like this before. "Once... It… wouldn't have worked though. She... she was with Cavan... But I loved her..." He whispered hoarsely.

Bex nodded supportively. "Well, I don't know how to put this..."

Liz and Jonas shared a look and nodded.

Liz went to the hallway. "Hayden, there is someone who would like to meet you, sweetie." She said. Hayden looked scared. Grant and Hayden came out to the living room. Solomon was so shocked. He ran to Hayden and hugged her tightly. "My baby girl." They laughed and she shrieked "Daddy!" I looked away with tears forming in my eyes, remembering my daddy. They enjoyed their happiness and laughter for exactly six minutes and 38 seconds.

Then Hayden sniffled. "Mommy's gone."

Solomon looked confused. Hayden whimpered, "She wanted to be good." She took a deep breath and told us the story of ex-Circle operative Jasmine Chan. "Mommy told me that she was poor and started working for the circle before she knew they were bad. Once she found out it was too late. Her life was already in danger. She said she knew too much. After you left, she said we had to stay low before the Circle found her. We were always moving and she tried to get me to change my name, but it was the only thing I had, so I refused. It was scary. She said she quit working because she loved you and me. Then, one day, the CIA came. She hid me in a corner and went away without a fight. She did it for us, you know. Then, the Circle found me a week later. They tried to make me tell them where she went, but I didn't. I couldn't; I had no idea. They got mad and hurt me. Then, two days later, Grant and his friends saved me." She finished, on the verge of crying. Jasmine Chan turned herself over to the CIA because she regretted joining the circle. She loved Solomon and she wanted to be a good agent, using her skills to save lives instead of to take lives.

Then, Solomon got a phone call from the Director.

He thanked us all very much and left, taking Hayden. Soon, we got a call from Solomon.

He said that after joining the COC, Jasmine had become a double agent for the CIA. Basically, she was one of the good guys. She was unable to reveal her cover during his mission, but now they are getting married. The director claims that Hayden will be a legacy one day. He even sent a family picture. Jasmine Chan was a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair. Instead of looking at the camera, she was looking at her soon to be husband and precious daughter with an expression so full of love I wanted to cry. They looked so happy, but happy spy endings are very hard to come by. I sighed.

**R&R**

**love**

**Lightning**

**(Can I hope to get to 80 reviews? :D Pretty please with a cherry on top?)**


	14. Spies Don't Get Lost

**YOU GUYS DID IT! I GOT 80 REVIEWS!**

**02alli15, and anyone else who is confused, there is a sci-fi-ish weapon using nanotechnology that the COC is trying to get. That is what this chapter mainly talks about. Our fave CIA team has not yet found out what exactly it _does_, but all that stuff will be explained in a later chapter. Well, here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

It was time to get back to work. The Circle hq was an underground network. We had uncovered a heavily encrypted disc after the fight. Its case required a fingerprint scanner and luckily, we had not yet disposed of Logen's body. Gruesome, I know.

After hours spent poring over the computer, team Joliz emerged victorious! The disc had an update of all the parts of the weapon that had been gathered as well as assembled and which part of the world the parts were coming from. They were everywhere from rural China to Paris. Wow. And they would be here in a few days.

We needed to covertly sneak around, and take in our surroundings. That was the least we could do until we (hopefully) got more intel.

This called for some disguises. Our team was all the top spies on the CIA. We were also the most wanted by the COC. Right now, we needed to be just about anyone but ourselves (**Does that make any sense?**)

I pulled on a dark brown wig and got freckles. Macey had bleach blond highlights with a pink streak in the front and a scarf and sunglasses. Bex got caramel highlights and gray eyes. Liz had glasses, reddish hair and a tanner skin tone. We were officially ready. Here are the guys disguises. Zach had a Justin Bieber haircut and a lighter skin tone. Grant couldn't disguise his muscles, but was wearing sunglasses and blond hair. Nick went brunette and had a fake nose. Jonas was even paler with freckles, a fake nose, and curly black hair. He looked like a Jonas Brother! Lol!

We split up in pairs and headed out. Zach and I went to a Starbucks. I ordered a caramel latte and sipped it quietly, taking in my surroundings. When we were done, we got up and walked out, holding hands. To anyone else, it would look like a sweet couple gesture, but we were really using pressure to speak in morse code back and forth. We had picked up a tail, I said. He was a hot guy about our age. I told Zach my plan.

We stopped, looking lost. But spies don't get lost. Ever. Zach pulled out a map. He looked both ways suspiciously (on purpose, using bad spy techniques) and then told me to ask for directions 'if I wanted them so badly' I whipped around and surveyed the street. I walked sassily to our tail, who was sitting on a bench, and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked surprised.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but do you know how to get the Four Seasons from here?"

"Oh! A beautiful young girl like you, lost! Let me drive you, you never know what kinds of creeps might be wandering the streets of Vegas."

I (fake) blushed. "S-sorry," I giggled flirtatiously(it was hard, but that's what spy training is for!). "That's my boyfriend Matt over there." I turned around and pointed to Zach, making sure to slightly brush the other guy's arm on the way and planting a tracking device. "He wouldn't like that idea so much. Let me introduce myself. I go by Reagan." Turning around, I hollered "Matt!" over my shoulder. He came over and looked between us. "This is... What was your name again?"

"Ummm... Toby."

"Toby is gonna give us directions, so listen up."

"Yes sir!" Zach said mockingly with a salute.

I smacked him on the arm and pouted.

Toby followed us all the way to the Four Seasons, so we booked a room, went in and then crawled out the window to go to our real hotel.

Finally, after quite a bit of wandering around in Vegas, we went back to the Bellagio. Grant and Bex had already returned. The rest soon arrived. I pulled off my disguise.

**AN: _I promise the next chapter is like all Zammie and fluff_! It has some really cute moments (well, _I_ think their cute). Anyways, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! If you thought this story was any goode, please review, or else I will think it sucks and take it down :( ... (not really, but still... REVIEW!)**

**love**

**Lightning**

**(Can I be super-ambitious and hope for 100 Reviews? The next chapter will be dedicated to the 100th reviewer!)**

**PS. I am thinking of starting a new story taking place after CMHS, during in the summer and/or an IM. But are there already too many IM's? Or should I just focus all my time and attention on this story until it is done? Tell me what you think would be a goode idea!**

**PPS. 1 quick question for the more experienced: OOC, OC, AU, etc. fanfic abbreviations... what does all that stuff mean?**


	15. Time to Get Cooking

**AN: I am really sad I didn't get to 100 reviews, but I can't resist posting this chapter anyway because I love it so much and I think you will too.**

**Thank you guys for the wonderful explanation.**

**and Wow! I was looking at the traffic page for this story and I just thought it was so cool that there are people form all over the world reading this. Even in India. I am Indian too! Thanks to all of you who read my story. (even if you DON'T review *grumble, grumble*)**

**Anyways, here is the Zammie chapter I promised. Enjoy! ;)**

We set off on the task of making dinner, spy style. Jonas ordered the grocery items from room service. Liz tossed me the whole lettuce and I ran my knife through it, slashing and perfectly cutting it midair, and it landed perfectly in the bowl for salad. Bex was wrestling the pizza dough. She threw it at Grant. If not for his awesome reflexes, he would have ended up on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. Instead, they started throwing it back and forth. Liz had made some modifications to the food processor and we soon had a flawless sauce.

Zach grabbed a spoon and got some sauce and stuck it in my mouth. Unable to speak because of the spoon in my mouth, I nodded. Jonas had speed-shredded a bar of cheese. We added toppings to out huge pizza. It was too big for the oven. Liz had some sort of modified cigarette lighter that she used on a low flame to bake the pizza. Macey sliced it up and stuck it in the oven to stay warm.

Nick and Mace got to work on the spaghetti, Bex and Grant on the french fries, and Liz and Jonas on the soup. That left dessert for me and Zach. We decided to make chocolate caramel brownies. After combining the ingredients, I started whisking it together. Zach washed the egg yolk off his hands and came over to 'help'. He stuck a finger in the batter and I rolled my eyes. I looked at him suspiciously as he licked off half of the batter on his finger. Before I could comment, he stuck his finger in my mouth, catching me off guard. I slowly licked off the batter, both of us enjoying it more than we should. He smirked and I threatened to pour the batter on his head. He grabbed the whisk and smeared it all over my shirt. Exasperated, I forced myslef to maintain my calmness because the exact thing he wanted was for me to Get all flustered. I poured the batter into the pan, and by the time I could put it in the oven, Zach had scraped the bowl.

"I always scrape the bowl," I whined, stomping my foot. This was the last straw.

He exaggeratedly put the batter in his mouth. "Come and get it Gallagher Girl." Before he could even smirk, I had tackled him headfirst onto the couch. We were both covered in brownie batter from my shirt. My mouth was on his, kissing him passionately, tasting the brownie batter. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I slightly bit his lip and he groaned softly against my neck.

"Get a room!" Macey interrupted, I sat up blushing. Then, I noticed the compromising position in which I was sitting in Zach's lap. I scooted off and Zach kept an arm around my waist.

"Dinner's ready," Jonas called. I checked my watch. We had been making out for twenty minutes and thirty three seconds.

"Why are you covered in brownie batter?" Grant asked, stating the obvious.

"I-"

"My fault," Zach interrupted me.

"I'll go wash up." I said.

"I'll help- er, wash up too." Zach added.

I stepped into the overlarge shower, Zach coming with me. He grabbed the shower head and started squirting me. I was still fully clothed! This shower must have been designed for this specific purpose. I grabbed the other shower and squirted him back. Soon we were soaking wet. My white sundress clung to my wet curves and it had turned practically see thru. I was wearing a firetruck red VS bra and matching thong. Zach's shirt clung to his obvious muscles. We were laughing and I was squealing. Finally, we calmed down. I was breathing hard and Zach was staring at me. Blushing, I stepped closer to him. He automatically put his arms around me, and gave me a hungry kiss. Nick walked in at the wrong moment.

"I was just uh... Never mind..." He left. Zach tried to come in for another kiss, but I broke off, pushing him away playfully. He pouted.

"It's time for dinner." I said.

"I'm not hungry for food..." He growled back.

I blushed and we started making out. When I stopped for a breath, he trailed kisses down my neck. His hands were encircling my waist. My hands were embedded in his wet hair. I pressed against him, and he let out a small groan.

Then, I felt two hands grip my arms, pulling me away from Zach. It was good old Grant.

I immediately blushed, and Macey was dragging Zach away.

Then, I got dressed in a pink top and some black skinny jeans and went down to the dining room. Liz had set the table: there were six chairs and Jonas had dragged over the futon on one side. Soon an exasperated Mace arrived with Zach in tow. She had gotten him to change into light blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He wore it with the sleeves rolled up, looking as sexy as ever. We both immediately made a beeline to the futon and all of our friends simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Zach sat down and I was practically sitting on his lap. Bex looked at us expectantly with a perfectly waxed eyebrow raised. Nick cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Not at the dinner table. You are ruining my appetite." Liz said.

"Sorry mom." I giggled. I scooted about half an inch off of him, just to appease my friends. It didn't work. After they continued to stare at us for three minutes and 19 seconds, Grant was the one to finally take action.

"You asked for it, Cams." He pulled me off the futon and put me in his chair, next to Bex, who, by now was laughing along with the others. Sigh. There was no arguing with his muscles. Grant sat stiffly next to Zach. We ate a big dinner,which by the way, tasted really good.

Zach and I managed to get rid of our friends to finally get some alone time.

**AN: Will their 'alone time' be interrupted yet again? I think I'm gonna try writing a little in ZPOV for the next chapter...**

**FOR THOSE WHO USUALLY DON'T REVIEW: I have a simple task for you. You only need to type one character in your review. Rate this chapter on a scale of 1-10 (10=best) on the Zam-o-meter!**

**What was the best Zammie chapter you have ever read? Tell me so I can read it too. I love reading Zammie moments.**

**As always, R&R**

**love**

**Lightning**

**PS. I am making 2 new guy characters in this story, and I will name one of them whatever the _115_th reviewer wants! **_(I reduced your goal from 125 to 115!)_

**PPS. That means I want _115 _reviews!**

**PPPS. _115_th reviewer- please don't name him something dumb or a name I have already used in my story (Logen, Matt, Toby). Well, last I heard- he is supposed to be CIA, and pretty smoking...**


	16. A Cream Pie in the Face

**And the new guy will be *DRUMROLL PLEASE*... Eric! Named by the 115th Reviewer 02alli15 (he doesn't show up until a few chapters though...) THANKS FOR THE FABULOUS REVIEWS!**

**Here is the next chapter in Zach POV. Enjoy!**

ZPOV

I am thrilled to finally be alone with Cammie.

She stripped off her pink shirt and jeans to reveal yellow boy shorts and a matching lacey bra. On her it looked anything but slutty.

"What can I say? Macey practically packed me a whole Victoria's Secret store." She noticed me staring.

"Macey is my new hero." I whispered.

"Who was your old hero?" she giggled.

"James Bond."

She bent over laughing. Finally, she stopped and came over to me. I was slouched on the couch. She started unbuttoning my shirt. I looked at her questioningly.

Laughing her gorgeous laugh, "I always sleep in your shirts. Plus, you were overdressed." she said, gesturing to herself. She has such a beautiful body. Notice how I said beautiful, not hot. That is because I love her. I think she loves me too.

Just as we were getting to bed, the doorbell rang. I warily walked over and Cammie came too, curious to see which one of our friends wanted what at 12:30 in the night **(or is it morning?)**. I opened the door and was greeted by a cream pie in the face. Cammie started laughing. Liz was sending video footage live to everyone in the CIA.

"Cam, paper towel please?" I asked.

Instead, she came over and started licking the whipped cream off my cheek. God, she was hot. Bex and Nick each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me away from her and Bex handed me a paper towel.

Then, Macey announced that we were ALL having a sleepover, after they got ready. Damn it! Not that I would _do_ anything with Cammie yet… She was just too cute and innocent.

Then, the girls went to go get ready. I went to Grant's room. Bex and Jonas had traded rooms so now Liz and Jonas were roommates as well as Bex and Grant.

"Man, you are getting all the action with Cams." Grant said, punching me on the shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even had sex yet."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna rush things with the British Bombshell- Er I mean Bex." He blushed and I burst out laughing. Grant blushing- now that is a sight to see!

Macey walked in but I pretended not to notice.

"Do you love Cammie?" That caught me totally off guard.

"Yeah."

"You hesitated..." She asked suspiciously. Grant was looking at me curiously.

"I love her."

"Good. Your love will be put to the test tonight." Macey said mysteriously before leaving.

Grant knew that my dating history had not been very steady. "Knowing McHenry, I'm scared to ask." He said.

I nodded in agreement. I put on some gray pajama pants and Grant wore green boxers and a wife beater. We made our way to my room. I wonder what Mace has planned.

"Well, what's up?" I asked, walking in.

"Would you Rather: Dares", answered Bex.

"It's so on McHenry," I said.

"Same to you Goode." She glared back at me.

"Don't be so cocky Zach," Cammie said.

"Hey… I'm just a little…self confident. Plus, it turns you on." I winked at Cammie.

She just rolled her eyes.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Bex.

"I do." Both Mace and I said at the same time.

**AN: What happens next? Review to find out. And I was just curious, does anyone know where Nick came from, like who first used him? Cause he is like in every story, plus I think Preston is too boring/nonspy-ish. Do any of you guys like Preston better?**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to the 135th reviewer.**

**How is my story so far? Tell me if you like it, or if you don't, tell me why so I can make it better. I don't mind flames as long as they can help me improve and are not just mean.**

**Love always**

**Lightning**

**(OMG I almost forgot to say... R&R!)**

**PS. It was a little hard writing in ZPOV because I can't really see things from a 'guy' perspective... I'll try it maybe until the next chapter...**


	17. Unexpected Visitors

**LOVE THE REVIEWS (I guess I was being too optimistic about getting to 135, but whatever, we were close) Enjoy!**

ZPOV

"Wait… One clarification." Cammie interrupted. "We can have one rematch round of WYR. If Macey fails to complete Zach's dare, they will be even, but other than that, let's just have it truth or dare."

"Strip Truth or Dare." Macey grinned evilly.

Grant, who had looked a little bored, perked up. "I'm in!"

Poor Liz and Jonas looked uncomfortable.

"Okay Macey… would you rather just admit defeat… or… just a sec, I have to consult my team here." All of us except Macey gathered in a circle. I whispered, "I'm thinking of having her shop at Wal-Mart and only wear Wal-Mart apparel for an entire week. Sound Good?"

They nodded and we turned back to Macey.

"McHenry, would you rather admit defeat or go clothes shopping at Wal-Mart and only wear those clothes for a week?"

She didn't even think. "You win."

"Hey Cammie, sorry you lost your back massage." She added hastily.

Cammie shrugged, "Oh well."

CPOV **(Switching Back, Sorry to anyone who wanted ZPOV**)

Zach's dare was pretty good… or should I say goode? But now I don't get a back rub damn it!

Whatevs. Now it was time for… strip truth or dare!

"I am gonna go put on some more clothes." Liz said. I was SO with her.

Macey stopped us. She had everyone count how many pieces of clothing they were wearing. Grant and Zach had 2 each, Nick and Jonas had 4 counting socks, Liz had 6, Macey and Bex had 4 each and I had only 3. Macey made Liz take off her socks.

I was the most underdressed girl.

"I get to ask first." Macey declared. "Hmmmmm… Grant… Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"Remember you can't pick truth twice in a row. From an unbiased point of view, rate each girl in this room, Megan Fox, Taylor Swift, Jessica Alba, and Miley Cyrus 1-10 on these traits: Hot, Cute, Sexy, and Beautiful."

"Okay. Here goes. Bex, 9.5 on hot, 5 on cute, 10 on sexy, and 10 on beautiful. Megan Fox, 10 on hot, 3 on cute, 8 on sexy, and 6 on beautiful. Taylor swift, 6 on hot, 8 on cute, 4 on sexy, and 3 on beautiful. Jessica alba, 7 on hot, 4 on cute, 7 on sexy, and 6 on beautiful. Miley Cyrus, straight 6's. Cammie, 8 on hot, 8.5 on cute, 8.5 on sexy, 9.5 on Beautiful. Liz, 7 on hot, 9.5 on cute, 5 on sexy, 8 on beautiful. Macey, 10 on hot, 6 on cute, 9.5 on sexy, and 10 on beautiful."

Bex narrowed her eyes at Grant threateningly, since Macey had gotten better scores than her. Nick glared too.

"But Bex is totally more my type, not Macey!" Grant added hastily. We burst out laughing. Grant and Macey together! That'll be the day!

"My turn to ask," Grant said. "Jonas, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jonas cracked a smile.

"Give Liz a hickey." Bex almost tackled Grant. Liz blushed bright red.

"You wouldn't dare." Bex said menacingly to Jonas. No one looks forward to facing the wrath of an angry Baxter. Liz looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He totally melted. It was really cute. Rolling his eyes, Jonas pulled off a sock.

"Boring!" Macey exclaimed.

"Nick truth or dare?" Jonas asked.

"Truth." He replied, without considering the other option.

"McHenry. Feelings. Discuss." Macey turned quiet all of the sudden.

"I love her. I would do anything for her." He said immediately.

"I love you too Nick." Macey looked ecstatic.

Then, the window behind her shattered into a million pieces. Liz screamed. Zach pulled me closer to himself, and the best part of that was that it was totally instinctive.

Let the fun and games begin.

**Not a major cliffie! Don't have a panic attack! No one CIA will die (in the foreseeable future).**

**AN: I have posted all the stuff I already had been writing since like a month ago, so... yeah updates will probably be at least once or twice week from now on. Sorry guys, can't really update everyday because I _do_ go to school adn have homework :(**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**PS. Nick is wayyy better than Preston, no?**

**PPS. Does anyone think Preston should be in the story?**

**PPPS. I want to start a summer story set after CMH, but it needs to have a good twist, any ideas? **(NOT 'CAMMIE GETS PREGNANT!')


	18. Taken

**Preston will probably not be in this story. Nick all the way! Also no one really answered this question: **

**I want to start a summer story set after CMH, but it needs to have a good twist, any ideas? **(NOT 'CAMMIE GETS PREGNANT!')

**Anywya, Thanks for the reviews, LOVED 'EM! here is Chapter 18. R&R, please!**

_"I love her. I would do anything for her." He said immediately._

_"I love you too Nick." Macey looked ecstatic._

_Then, the window behind her shattered into a million pieces. Liz screamed. Zach pulled me closer to himself, and the best part of that was that it was totally instinctive._

_Let the fun and games begin._

8 masked figures entered through the window. One pulled off his mask to reveal a face that was horribly familiar. If only I could put my finger on it. "Really, Mr. Callahan? You would do anything for her? I'd like to see you try."

It was official. All hell broke loose. For the second time this past week.

We fought crazy hard. Unfortunately, we were unarmed. Fortunately, almost every item within our reach could become a weapon in a matter of seconds.

I grabbed a curtain rod, and basically used it like I would in fencing.

Macey smashed a flower vase over someone's head.

Zach pulled a Baxter maneuver (patented by my best friend, Bex) on one guy and I could tell he would be out for quite some time.

Liz and Jonas each had pulled out mini-pistols with tranquillizers. They shot down 3, but the remaining ones were in too close contact with us, that they might miss.

Grant flipped over the woman, and she had a knife. He got hurt pretty bad, but he didn't stop fighting.

Nick was using a magazine to deflect throwing stars.

Suddenly, memories came flooding back. I remember the man from a mission Aunt Abby had odone with MI6. He was a burnt spy. As the realization filled my eyes, a cold hand covered my mouth. I bit down hard, tasting blood, and then, a Napotine patch was slapped on my forehead. No amount of struggling was enough to keep myself conscious.

"Cammie!" Zach's voice was the last thing I heard. "I love you..."

"Loveyoutoo..." The words came out slurred.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a cell. It was a small, unfurnished black and white room. It looked like an interrogation room of sorts. I saw only one vent, but it was welded to the ceiling and not removable. I didn't know where I was, but I knew my friends would find me. I found my clothes untouched. I was still in Zach's shirt and my underwear from the previous night. There was a small foam cup with water in it, unusable as a weapon, and a piece of bread on a similar foam plate. THe bread was so stale, I could probably have sharoened it to a point and clawed someone's eyes out.

I was too suspicious to eat or drink. The last thing I needed right now was to be drugged. I smelled Zach's shirt, and was relieved to find that it still smelled like him. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

I heard someone coming to the door, so I sat on the floor, looking casual, and bored.

Then, the door opened. In walked a wafer thin lady who clearly needed some lessons on applying makeup. My makeup looked tons better than hers even after all I had been through. I guess Liz's special beauty arsenal really is wear-proof.

When my interrogater came in, I bounded to my feet, smiling from ear to ear. "Hi! My name is Reagan, what's yours?" I said in my most preppy voice, holding out my hand for a handshake.

"Shut up." She said sternly and slapped me across the face.

I pouted, "Didn't you ever go to kindergarten? Or Preschool?" I whined. "_I _did. They tell you not to hit others! But it's OK. I forgive you. I know we will just be the best of friends!" I was going to annoy the shit out of her if it was the last thing I did. Literally.

I acted all thoughtful for a moment, "Hey, BFF, you know what we should do? Have a sleepover! Then I can give you a MAKEOVER! Don't you just _love_ makeovers? Have you ever even had one before? That's what I thought. Well, you will love it!" I continued rambling.

And rambling. "We can have a chick flick movie marathon! What is your favorite? I personally love Mean Girls! Don't you? Gosh, BFF, you sure are quiet!"

I could tell the anger was bubbling up inside of her. This was fun. "Well, that's OK, I don't mind, really. Do you want to go shopping sometime? I could totally give you some pointers. Now that we are best friends we sould be totally honest with each other. I think you need some serious fashion 911." I giggled. "You totally can not pull off that shade of chartruse, and YOUR HAIR! Don't worry. My cousin is a hairstylist, so we can schedule you an emergency appointment. I would totally be doing us both a favor. Do you have a phone I could use I think I left my cell in the car." More giggling.

She loked about ready to explode! For a second, I wondered if she would.

"Whatever. It can wait. I need to pee. Would you mind showing me to the bathroom? I would hate to have an accident on your gorgeous rug." I said, maybe now she would think I was delusional as well as super annoying.

She put me in a pair of handcuffs. "Heyyy," I whined. "I was going to show you this cool new dance move I made that goes with Waka Waka. Don't you just love that song? I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO! I will make us a BFF playlist on my iPod, so that when we take our first road trip together, we can listen to it on repeat the whole time!" I acted suped-duper excited.

_Where were my friends? They sould be here blowing this place up any minute now._

I guess she couldn't stand it anymore, and gagged me.

After peeing in the small bathroom, I was shoved back into my cell and locked up, for the night, I guess. There was a notice written on the wall in Expo marker. _Interrogation tomorrow._

**AN: YAY! I posted a new chapter! I would love for you guys to give me some bad guy names (for guys and girls) that I can use in this story. I hate referring to them as "He, she, and the captor, etc" Please tell me in your review!**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**PS. Can we make it to 150 reviews? I WOULD BE SO HAPPPYYYYYY! :D**


	19. The Interrogation

**Once Again, Thank you for all the super-awesome reviews. Yes, Veronica Mitchell, I _do_ read them all (Well, I just skim over the 'plz update' ones) that is why I even ask you guys to give me advice (like for names and stuff) because I actually use it :D Here is Chapter 19. Enjoy!**

I slept curled up in the corner. I was exhausted since I had not eaten anything for like a whole day. The lights dimmed to allow for sleeping.

I woke up and found another tray of food, this time a bowl of oats. It was accompanied by a water bottle. Since I was well rested, I decided to forgo the risk of eating breakfast. My cothes were the same, and there was a pair of black Soffe's folded up, so I put them on. Then, I heard someone approach, and I transformed into Happy Reagan.

I thought about the only person here who I had met. Her name was Justine. She looked about 20 years old. Height was 5'4. She was average weight, but slightly pudgy. She was always scowling. Her hair was frizzy and brown, and her eyes were a muddy hazel color.

"Good morning! Isn't it a wonderful day? What was your name again? I'm sorry its just that I'm horrible with names! You look like a Justine. Can I call you that? My ex cheated on me with a girl named Justine. I can't stand her! But isn't it like totally ironic that we are BFFs?"

Justine (I already knew that was her real name) slapped me across the face, harder this time. Tears stung my eyes, But I smiled widely. "You know, oatmeal is so gross! IHOP has like the best breakfast ever! Have you ever been to IHOP? Well, we should go sometime. Since we are BFFs now, it'll be my treat!"

She looked at me like I was some kind of alien. I saw her getting angrier and angrier by the second. I continued smiling. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Justine, I think I am going to have to sign you up for an etiquette class. Don't you know it's rude not to respond when someone is talking to you? And stop frowning! Goodness, I'd think you _wanted_ frown lines."

"Cameron, it is time for your interrogation."

"My name is Reagan," I said rolling my eyes. "I already told you this yesterday. Who is this Cammie? Why am I being interrogated?"

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE!" Justine bellowed.

"Aww, best friend, that's no fun. I want to get to know you too." I pouted.

"That's it. I ask the questions, you answer, or else we will have to move to a room with a few extra features. And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

I just needed to buy time, and annoy her to death, I did not necessarily need to be tortured. I took a deep breath.

She pulled out a picture. A picture of Zach.

"I believe you know this man?" She was definitely getting impatient now.

I leaned forward, to get a better look at the picture. "Ooooh, yummy. Do I get to meet him? Is he your boyfriend? How would _you_ get with such a smoking hot guy, anyway? Spill!" I asked eagerly, with a girly giggle. God, I sounded like Tina now.

"I know you are a spy. Start behaving like one instead of like a fifth grader." She commanded in a steely tone.

"Me? Spy? I would never! That's mean. You could hurt someone's feelings, you know!" I sounded genuinely shocked. "H-how could you accuse me of something that horrible? I thought we were b-best friends!" Let the wateworks begin, I was having an emotional meltdown. This really was fun. I should be an actress if I ever leave the CIA.

"I'm done. I'm calling Landon. He will take you to a room with... better accommodations, I am sure." She was so exasperated, her face was red. Steam was practically coming out of her ears.

Seconds later, a guy came in. I guess he was her supervisor. Landon. He was wearing a white guy tank top, and well-fitting destroyed jeans. I estimated him to be about 23 years old, and 5'11. He had short cropped blond hair, that was longer at the front, gray eyes, one ear pierced, a cross tattoo on his right bicep, and really nice teeth. What a charmer. Too bad he wasn't Zach.

"Hi Landon! My name is Reagan, so nice to meet you." I held out my hand to shake. EEEEEWWWW! He was totally checking me out! I suddenly became too aware of my short shorts as Landon ogled at me.

Not that he was ugly or anything, he just wasn't Zach. I have a problem with guys checking me out, especially if they aren't Zach.

I can say in my defense, that I never stopped smiling. Landon whisked out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on me.

He took me to an interrogation room, full-fledged this time. I bet they must reserve this for the real special people.

Then, shortly after he left, my interrogater came in. I was never so happy to see anyone in my life! It was _Grant!_

"In the chair, Cameron." He said. "Don't try anything, the cameras are rolling." _Pretend I am interrogating you. They have cameras._

"Anything for you, hot stuff." I said, smiling.

"Let's cut to the chase. What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things." I said, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"What do you know about Gallagher Academy?"

"I think... it was in Seventeen magazine last year... Didn't the senator's daughter go there or something? Its like some snobby boarding school, right?"

He wrote something down.

"Who is this man?" He held out a photo.

It was a picture of Mr. Solomon this time.

"Ms. Morgan, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Well, as my favorite teacher used to say: there's no easy way out."

"Fine. One last time. Who is this man?"

Instead of showing me just the picture, he handed me the clipboard. On it was written _The operatives are going to blow a hole in the wall behind you. I will be about to tie you to the chair. Then, we run._

"Three seconds."

_Three. _He grabbed my wrists, and dragged me over to the chair.

_Two. _He pulled out some rope.

_One. _I sat down in the chair.

The wall blew up. We were in the only spot in the room where we would not get killed. But the COC didn't know that (in other words, they probably knew we had planned that). From the hole, Nick pushed out two charred remains of bodies, and as smoke filled the room, we made our escape. It was an underground tunnel, leading out of the COC base. Jonas had eyeball, and was on comms with Nick. Seven minutes and 26 seconds after we were gone, a COC team came to the ruins of the room. Maybe they would think we were dead (probably not, but hey, a spy can hope!). We were crawling out of a manhole in less than 10 minutes. We were somewhere in a park. I recognized it as the one adjacent to our hotel.

Escape couldn't be _that_ easy... could it?

**How was it? I used some of the names you recommended! THANK YOU GUYS for all the great reviews!**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**PS. How many of you would review if every review I got gave one meal to a starving child in Africa? **

**PPS. I wish! If you agree, donate some money to UNICEF! and REVIEW!**


	20. A Visit to the Hospital

**As always, LOVED THE REVIEWS! Here it is! Enjoyyyyyyy! :D**

_Escape couldn't be that easy... could it?_

* * *

It could... But unfortunately, it wasn't.

The rest of the team was outside, and on comms Macey told us that the COC had alerted some of its members outside HQ, and they were waiting for us. But, there were also other people following us through the tunnel. It would be a lot easier to fight ourside. Grant, Nick and I were punching and kicking our way out. Before I knew it, Bex, Macey, and Zach were at my side. Liz and Jonas were on comms.

They opened fire. We were also outnumbered. I fought and fought. Their forces had reduced to about 3 people. Suddenly, I was overcome by extreme exhaustion. I saw a glint of metal, and I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach. As the world became a jumble of pain, sounds, and black dots that overtook my vision, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of a too-clean hospital. Memories of the last hours came rushing back. We must be in the CIA hospital. I sat up too quick, and my head started spinning. A strong arm guided me back down. It was Nick. He was sitting in my room, with one arm in a sling. Macey was on the couch, sleeping.

"Where's Zach?" I said groggily.

"Ummm. He is… recovering." Nick replied.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong. "He got shot?" My voice was barely audible.

Nick nodded. "He'll live."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Well, I just fractured an arm, Macey, as you can see has some pretty bad bruises, and a cut on her face, Liz is just really shaken up with a few cuts and bruises, same with Bex and Jonas. Grant got banged up pretty bad. You can barely see his face with all those bandages. Zach will need a few days of rest. He got the worst of it. Liz was mumbling something about a new formula in her sleep, so we should all be like new in a couple days. Maybe even Zach."

I giggled, despite the sharp pain in my stomach. "Thank you Doctor Callahan."

He smirked, and I immediately felt a pang of sadness, missing Zach. Zach and his smirk.

"So what happened after I… you know?" It was pretty embarrassing.

"Hey, don't be enbarrassed," he said, reading my mind. "If that had been me, not fed for two days, and in a fight, I probably would have passed out before I even made it out of the tunnel. You did your best. So, there were only had three guys left, so we- me, Grant and Bex took them down. Nick and Macey were trying to stop the bleeding from your stomach wound. Then, Zach was freaking out about you. The last guy had a gun, and… well… Zach took a bullet for you."

"Me?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking. Nick nodded, lost in memory. "Where?"

"Shoulder/collarbone."

"You hungry?" Nick asked, cutting through the silence, a few seconds later.

I just realized how hungry I was and my stomach growled. He smiled "Though so, I'll go grab us some sandwiches."

I looked at Macey. She stirred softly. 5 minutes and 43 seconds later, Nick returned with a Coke and a Turkey sub. My favorite. I felt much better after eating and decided to go see Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he croaked weakly upon my entering his room. I kissed him lightly "Miss me?"

"You have no idea how much." I rolled my eyes.

I instinctively put a hand on his forehead. It was really burning up. He must have seen the concerned look on my face. "I'm fine."

"Really? How come you didn't smirk when I said I missed you?"

He sighed. I guess Liz was awake. She and Jonas came hurtling into the room at top speed, which (though they were on the R&D track) was pretty fast.

Breathing hard she said "I- got this- new formula- for- if you get shot." She thrust a tube of mascara at me. "Zach should drink it. I had to beat Jonas here because he said he would take credit for my hard work."

"No. I thought _you_ were going to take credit for _my_ hard work." He said. I held my hand out and he gave me a bottle of axe. "Scar tissue removal. Makes his skin just like new."

Sure enough, Zach was fine in about half an hour. The doctors were astonished at his miraculous recovery, but not too surprised, considering we were CIA legacies. We gathered all our friends and went back to the hotel room.

When we got back, out room was surprisingly clean. Our armory was stashed, and a CIA business card was tucked behind a corner of a painting. Anyone else would have missed it. We are very, very far from being 'anyone else'. I didn't know the extraction team also did housekeeping.

**AN: How was it? Also, read my other story, (well, its not a story quite yet) Covert Messaging and tell me what you think!**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	21. Meeting Eric

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got one review that made me kinda sad though. Sorry if you think the characters are too perfect or if you hate the plot and if I write like an 11 year old, sorry for that too, I guess that's just how I write. If you hate this story that much, please don't read it. No one's forcing you. But, I got mostly good reviews, so whatever.**

**Here is the next chapter. R&R!**

I showered and changed into clean clothes; a lime green tank top, short medium wash shorts, tall gray Uggs, and a gray vest. I accessorized with a Juicy Couture necklace, watch and purse, all in white. Macey gave me silver eyeliner, and Bex pulled my hair into two high ponytails, spiral curled, so basically I looked totally cute and innocent.

Since we were all in amazing physical condition, our injuries would only be minor.

Liz and Jonas spent the afternoon drawing up a plan of action. It was _way_ past time to get back to work. The weapon parts would arrive in three days to Vegas.

It would be too much to hope to bring down the Circle of Cavan, so we would just settle for getting the weapon away from them and destroying it.

The nanotech weapon consisted of a series of remote controlled bots that looked like bugs, and could target one person or a group of people. Equipped with cameras, it could be put on auto pilot or driven with a remote control. It responded with a satellite. Once it found its destination, it could inject a tranquillizer, lethal injection, plant cameras, tracking devices, or even plant a bomb, able to cause up to 300 square feet of wreckage once detonated.

Basically, in the wrong hands, this weapon could mean trouble.

There was an entire kit, along with blueprints, that would arrive in pieces. Our intel believed that there was a dinner event at mansion just outside of the city, where they would be meeting. A few top Circle members would be meeting there separately to discuss and purchase it.

There was a knock on the door. I put my ice cream sundae down and bounded to the door.

I already knew that it was CIA people due to the surveillance Jonas had put up, but asked anyway, "Who is it?"

"You know who it is."

CIA reinforcements. That's who it was all right. I opened the door. But I was not prepared for _who_ exactly it was that I saw.

"Oh my gosh, Cammie?" He asked first.

"Eric?"

"You're CIA?" we asked in unison.

I squealed and hugged him. We had been best friends since we were born until I had come to Gallagher and he went to another boarding school somewhere in Europe. Then, the only time I would see him had become the summers, and sometimes Christmas, in Nebraska or with his family in France. He was like the brother I never had.

"Good to see you too, Cams", he replied, flashing a smile. I stepped back and _noticed things_, my first CoveOps lesson. Noticed things about _him_. He had gotten _hot_. He was tall, muscular, and had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing Hollister and looked pretty good in it, but not as good as Goode.

Hoping it wouldn't be awkward for Zach or anything, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the main room.

"Hey guys, you probably already know who I am, I'm Eric."

"Cams, you know Eric?" Zach asked.

"We grew up together and he is like practically my big brother." I said.

I swear I could see a bit of jealousy and suspicion creep into Zach.

Later, Bex and I were sitting on the futon, and I was eating an ice cream sundae. Zach and Grant went to the gym, Macey and Nick were in their room, and Jonas and Liz were still formulating a method of action.

Eric, who just woke up from his nap strode into the room.

"Hey Eric." Bex said.

"Hey. We should probably fill you in on the stuff so far." I said.

"Wait. Listen, Cams, I gotta tell you something. Here goes. I don't want to be like a big brother to you."

"Whoa, what do you mean dude," Bex asked.

I blushed. "I- Me and Zach-."

"You guys are _together_?"

I nodded.

"You _are_ a spy right?" questioned Bex.

"Sorry- I- Forget I ever said anything." He stuttered.

"Consider it done." I smiled.

**AN: Maybe Zammie next chapter! But no promises... It all depends on the reviews! :D**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	22. Party Crashing

**Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! Here is ch 22. Enjoy!**

AAAH! Eric liked me! I texted Macey to tell her. She would know what to do.

I asked her to meet me down by the pool. I changed into a green bikini with white dots and pink lace and put on a white shirt of Zach's over it. I put my hair in a loose bun with strands falling out and put on spme white D&G sunglasses.

Grabbing a copy of Vogue, I walked out and stepped in the elevator.

We met at the fourth floor pool. I ordered pina colada and sat on a lounge chair. Macey soon followed, but Nick was with her.

"Ummm... Nick?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"Sorry, we need some girl time. Ask Grant to come down here to hang with you." She said.

He immediately started texting.

"Sooooo. Eric huh?" I nodded. "Well, he is undeniably hot." Macey said.

"So, at this point, he has confessed his feelings for you, but you do not have the same feelings toward him." I nodded again.

"So," she continued, "I think this would be the best course of action: You and Zach do a lot of PDA, but not in a way that like rubs it in, you know? And we have to find him a cute available CIA chick. Know any alumni that would work?"

"Well, remember Piper Lawrence? I think they would look cute together."

Macey was hatching a plan. I could see it in her eyes. She pulled out her phone. She called someone, who got her Piper's number. Then, she called Piper.

"Hey Piper! It's Macey McHenry... I'm on a mission in Vegas... Yeah... So we are going to like this huge party, and we need one extra person... You have to come... You're in Cali, right?... When? Well, it's tonight... You have to!... Hey, you owe me for when I saved your ass in Guatemala that one time... Cool thanks... See you."

I stared wide eyed at my friend. She was a quick thinker. I would need to ask her about Guatemala one day.

"Classified," she said as if she had read my thoughts.

Macey looked over at the boys, who were doing cannonballs. How immature. She grabbed Nick and I grabbed Grant, and we dragged them towards the elevators. Still dripping wet, we pulled them into the suite.

I gathered everyone, and Macey began assigning jobs. We needed to stock up on weapons, and check on Liz and Jonas's plan. Jonas had gotten us all on the guest list and Liz had forged the monogrammed invitations.

Macey went to go pick up Piper at the airport, me, Zach, and Bex went out to buy clothes, Grant and Nick were checking up on the weapons, and Eric stayed behind with Liz and Jonas to work out any complications in the plan.

For myself, I bought a strapless midnight blue knee length dress covered with glitter, silver clutch bag, and strappy silver 4-inch heels. Bex thought it would be Macey-approved. Bex bought a simple purple one-shoulder gown that went to mid-thigh for herself. For Liz, she got a black cocktail gown, and simple gold accessories. We didn't get anything for Macey becuse she had already packed enough stuff for every formal event she could possibly attend in the next 5 years. The guys bought tuxes.

When we got back, we all met Piper. She was my height and seemed really friendly. She had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Eric glared at Macey, but surprisingly took to liking Piper.

Soon after introductions were made, we went to work getting ready. Macey's suite became the fashion HQ. Soon, it was a warzone of makeup supplies, spy gear, and accessories. Finally, everything was cleaned up, the hole that the curling iron burned in the comforter was patched up (by Liz), and 5 gorgeous (and deaedly) girls emerged from the room. The guys looked equally great. We all had comms. Us girls had hairclips in our necklaces or hair clips, and the guys had cameras in their ties.

We called a (CIA) limo to take us to the party. We showed our false invitations, were checked off on the guest list, and went in. You couldn't really tell that it was a terrorist affiliated party.

I danced a few times with Zach. He held me close like he never wanted to let go. We grabbed a few drinks, and went out to the deck by the lake. Little lanterns were strung on the pillars, and it was a perfect night.

Zach leaned in to kiss me, his tounge playfully running across my lips. I deepened the kiss. I slightly bit down on his lip and he groaned.

Then, I heard Bex on comms. "We _are_ on a mission here, so if you two could please keep your tongues to yourself, I have some news."

I blushed, and Zach slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"One of the guys going to the meeting at 10:30 was overheard telling to his date that he was worried if anyone would recognize him. That means they don't know him very well."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Tied up in a closet by Nick, no thanks to you." Bex snorted.

"Sorry." Zach said.

"Jonas is a waiter, and he is getting fingerprint off of Ioseph Cavan."

"What the fuck?" Zach said.

"HES _HERE?" _I exclaimed.

"In deep cover of course. This _is_ one of his houses." Bex said.

"Umm, how much exactly have we missed?" I wondered.

"Not much, Liz just told all this to me like a minute ago."

"Zach will be replacing him at the meeting."

"Cool. What's my name?"

"Nicko Donovan. Meeting is in 26 minutes."

**What will happen at the meeting? Will there be a fight? Will the weapon fall into the wrong hands? But most importantly, how was this chapter? :D**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**


	23. Only a Cover

**Here is chapter 23, Enjoyyy! (I just felt like adding the extra 'yy' in honor of Ivoryyy, whose stories I love!) This was kind of (subconsciously) inspired by kiwiosity's 'Sticking to the Cover' I just realized that after i wrote the whole chapter and it seemed sort of familiar... so yeah. Enjoy!**

**:D**

"Good luck Nicko Donovan," I whispered to Zach.

He smirked. "Are you implying that _I_ need luck?"

I just smiled and kissed him again. That's my Zach.

"Hey Jonas." Zach said on comms.

"Okay. Nicko Donovan is an international playboy. His true identity is unknown to many. You should be at the meeting soon. Do you feel you need backup?" Jonas asked.

"Well, even if I did, I couldn't get any, right?" Zach sounded confused.

"Well, see, some of them are bringing along their, uh... prostitutes." Jonas sounded uncomfortabe by the idea. Zach smirked. At me. Why was he smirking at me? OH. NO. No way in hell.

Grant tuned into the conversation at the wrong moment. "Who's hiring a prostitute?"

"We're not hiring one..." Zach said. "We'll get _someone_ to act."

Macey chimed in. "I'll make her."

"No." I said.

"Well, then Cammie, do you want _me_ to be Zach's hooker?" she asked, and I remained silent. "That's what I thought." She was obviously satisfied.

Across the room, I already saw Macey making an excuse to leave the party. She went outside to the car, no doubt to go get my costume.

9 minutes later, she got back and commanded me to meet her in the powder room. I knew my friends were counting on me. I will do this for America.

I put on the ridiculous outfit. I was wearing a long blonde wig, heavy black and purple eye makeup, bright pink/red lipstick, fishnets, 6-inch stilettos and a little ultra micro mini strapless black dress that shimmered purple whenever I moved. I looked in the mirror and freaked out. _This is not Cammie Morgan._ I told my self. _I am in deep cover. This is just a cover. Breathe._

I got all the spy gear safely tucked in. AAHH! We were running late! The meeting was in the secret conference room underneath the library. We went out to the balcony, and rappeled down to the ground floor, where I found a secret passageway that led inside the building. Finally, with Jonas on comms, and Bex on eyeball, we found our way to the library. It was a large room, with three floor to ceiling marble shelves, lined with books. A mauve sofa and tiffany lamp sat against one wall. It had an overall cozy feeling. But, this was Ioseph Cavan's house.

I was alone in the library with Zach. I messed up his tie, and ruffled his hair. It looked like he had sex hair! I giggled a little. I gave him a lipstick smudge on the cheek. We activated our cameras.

I had some weapons for the fight, including 16 knives in various places of my clothing, a laser pendant on my necklace, a camera hair beret, a small bomb in a secret compartment of my left stiletto, a smoke bomb in my right, a dozen or so Napotine patches in my bullet-proof push-up bra, and a tranquillizer gun in a secret pocket of my dress. Either bomb would be activated when I took off my shoe and pressed a button on the heel. My bracelet had detachable charms that could be slipped into a drink as a tranquillizer. Zach had a laser in his right cuff link, a rappeller on the left one, and a bunch of knives, and two pistols. We both drank a small concoction (A Liz's Lab original) that altered our DNA, so that it would be untraceable.

We walked in late, but nothing was going on yet. A silver briefcase sat on the large oval mahogany conference table. It was surrounded by comfortable-looking black office chairs. 23 business suit-clad men were already there, 18 of them with prostitutes. They seemed to be just making acquaintences.

"Sorry for the uh, delay. I'm Nicko Donovan." Zach said in a thick Russian accent, smiling. Heads turned to him, but his prescence just wasn't commanding enough- all the men turned to stare. At me. Well, at least I wasn't the only prostitute in here. For the first (and hopefully last) time in my life, I was thankful to see a hooker.

"Sit down, Mr. Donovan. I'm Ramone Delorosa," One guy said in an Italian accent. He was practically drooling at me, even while his prostitute was hanging off his elbow. Zach saw him ogling me and smirked. He stage whispered to the Italian dude, "I don't like to share. Especially because she was pretty damn expensive." I almost blushed, but Bex saved me on comms before I did.

He still did not stop looking at me. In fact, no one did. The other girls started to get a bit annoyed. One of them was almost giving her client a lap dance, just to get his attention back on her. I was thoroughly disgusted. What was I supposed to do? I just decided to do what most of the other girls were doing. They were standing near their men, some leaning on their chairs. I tried not to wobble in my stilettos, so I clung on to Zach, acting all seductive.

Then, the door opened and a hush fel lover the room. It was Ioseph Cavan. Zach looked at him admiringly. "I see everyone is here." he said in a creepy silky voice.

He pressed some sort of button on his cuff link, and all exits were sealed. "Now, for the DNA verification." He said, pulling a laptop out of a draw in the table. He opened it up and started typing. A blood sample device was connected through a USB port.

On comms, Liz assured us that she and Jonas were hacking in immediately to replace Donovan's DNA with Zach's fake DNA. Cavan started reading names aloud as each one stepped up to present a blood sample.

The other prostitutes slinked away to the back of the room, so I followed suit.

"Andretti."

"Brophy."

"Cavan."

"Chun."

"We got it!" Macey squealed on comms.

"Donovan."

Zach went up confidently, and a sample was drawn, and it totally matched. I love my friends.

The rest of the names were called, and no one seemed to be out of line.

Everyone sat down and the information was presented. We already knew what the weapon did, so I zoned out, thinking instead about our escape route.

After the presentation, everyone broke off into smaller groups and started discussing. I went to rejoin Zach. He was talking to Ioseph Cavan. He asked me to bring me a drink, and Cavan wanted one too. I slipped a poison pill into his drink, and watched the tasteless powder dissolve in a cloud. It would be activated 18 minutes after he drank it.

I handed them their drinks.

I watched as Cavan put it to his lips.

"Nicko, would you mind if I invited some of my friends down here?" I asked, my voice dripping with seduction.

"I-" Zach was cut off.

"Go ahead," Cavan answered, smiling greedily. "What was your name again?"

"Layla." I said, the name right off the top of my head. I saw Zach suppress a smile. "Where's the exit, please?" I batted my eyelashes for extra effect. Cavan pressed another button on his cuff link.

On comms, Bex said they would be ready soon.

This party was only going downhill from here. I felt two pairs of eyes lingering on my body as I walked away. Remind me to kill Zach later.

**How was it?**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**PS. Next chapter will be dedicated to the 200th reviewer!**


	24. Pandemonium

**Yayy! So this chapter is dedicated to orangeisawesome, my 200th reviewer! and 2nd place goes to Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter, the 199th :) Thanks for the SUPER-FANTABULOUS reviews! Enjoy!**

I returned with Macey, Bex, and Piper, all dressed similar to me. Joining them were Nick, Grant, and Eric.

"Mr. Cavan?" I purred, in a sugar coated voice. "My friends had to bring their clients. I hope that's all right?"

One look at said _friends_ was all it took. It was revolting to watch. "Yes, yes of course," he replied quickly. "Uh, what agency are you all with?" Zach smirked, suppressing laughter.

_They had prostitute agencies?_ "We're just doing some, you know, freelance work." Macey smiled. I gagged.

Suddenly, Cavan dropped to the floor, making a choking noise. His eyes rolled back into his head. I guess his 18 minutes was up.

I screamed loudly, and people gathered around to see what the commotion was. The other prostitutes fled the room.

Zach called an ambulance, and an extraction team along with it. "An ambulance is on the way." he said.

The other men began to look uneasy. Where there was an ambulance, there would be policemen. They just so happened to all be criminals.

There was a mad dash to the weapons case, and once it was opened, it was found to be empty save for a few papers. _Shit_.

One guy, I'm pretty sure it was Kivuli, swore in Swahili.

"What's he playing at?" Chun exploded, pointing a meaty finger at Cavan's body.

Cavan was forgotten in a moment, and the only word I can think of to describe what ensued was: _p__andemonium_. The papers were torn to shreds as everyone started grabbing for them in a highly uncivilized manner.

Me, being the poor little prostitute that I was, shoved away from the large man approaching me, I think it was Andretti, and pulled out a knife. He pulled out a gun and shot at my knee, but I deflected it with the flat side of my knife.

He gave a cry of amazement in Italian, and I suddenly becane the center of attention. Only two other men had guns, but I dodged most of the bullets. I allowed one to hit me squarely in the chest, and it was absorbed by my bulletproof push-up bra, ans I started to bleed. God I love that thing. Instead of pretending to die, I smiled a little smile, and advanced toward Andretti.

He shrieked like a little girl. "It's still alive!" he whisper-shouted in a hoarse, rasping voice.

I fixed my eyes on him in an inhuman way. His eyes widened, and he ran toward the door. Zach grabbed the cuff link off of Cavan, and once again sealed the room. Once it was established that we were accomplices, Zach was caught in the middle of the brawl.

Andretti was now banging against the door, screaming, and it seemed that he was begging for mercy. I laughed evilly, trying not to let my real laughter burst through. By now, all the people who were not

**a)** trying to pick up the little scraps of paper

**b)** punching someone in the stomach- (my friends)

**c) **getting punched in the stomach- (not my friends)

or **d)** passed out

were all gathered around, watching in awe. Stepping closer, I slapped on a napotine patch and ripped up a tablecloth to tie and gag him sufficiently.

By then, Kassim, a Lebanese terrorist, and his accomplice Juniper, had come up behind me. Executing a perfect Perlutsky maneuver, I had him on the floor in no time, with my stiletto pressed onto his chest. Now, time for Juniper. She had turned away, so I grabbed her hair, and flipped her onto the ground. I stuck a napotine patch on each of them, and tied them up also.

I moved them over to where Andretti was lying, and by this time, a pile of unconscious bodies had accumulated there.

On the other side of the room, Macey was caught up in a pretty bad fight with Chun. So I see this huge asian guy beating up my best friend. I did the only natural thing. I yanked off my earring, which was loaded with a tranquilizing injection, took aim, and threw it, so it hit Chun right in the ankle. Just like darts. You would have done the same thing, right?

The one prostitute remaining was supposedly also a trained assassin. For some reason that will remain unknown, she was cowering under the table. I caught a flicker of movement, and I saw a red stiletto similar to my own disappear under the table. Eric grabbed her by the shoe, and dragged her out as she whimpered like a wounded puppy. He looked like he was about to shoot her, but instead settled for knocking her out with a punch to the jaw. I smiled. That's my Eric.

The extraction team had arrived. The bodies were being carried to the helicopter waiting ourside.

We checked in with the Director.

"Goode and team, checking in." Zach said, once he had pulled up a video chat.

The Director snorted. "What is going on! Are you guys drunk?"

I realized he must be referring to our outfits. "No, no." I said. "This is just our covers."

"Right."

"The extraction team has picked up all the bodies, including Ioseph Cavan. We took out some of the big guns today." Grant said proudly.

"So I see. Do you wish to interrogate them yourselves, or would you rather we just passed on the intel?"

In 8 seconds, we reached a group consensus.

"Send us the intel." Zach said. Logic: Less work = more play. ;D

"I understand Piper Lawrence and Eric Perez are with you?" he stated, rather than asked.

"Yes, sir." Eric said.

"You two get on the next flight out of there. Come to HQ. You're going on a mission, to Malaysia."

They both looked really excited. I don't know if it was the _going on a mission _part, or the _going on a mission together _part. Well, I sure am glad Eric has found someone.

With that, we ended the video conference, and turned around, only to find the room looking almost as it did when we first arrived. Except this time, the tablecloths were purple instead of red.

**AN: How was it? Any ideas for the next chapter? (will probably be fluff)**

**R&R**

**Love**

**Lightning**

**PS. I'm hoping for 230 reviews!**

**PPS. In case some of you are wondering, I decided to put off updating my other story, Spies Lies and Summer Surprises, until I finish either this one or Covert Messaging. I just felt like a little overwhelmed to have three stories going at the same time. :P**


	25. Sleeping In

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Things have been crazy with school and planning homecoming and yesterday was my birthday (I'M 15!) So yeah... here is chapter 25! Enjoy!**

Tired, we returned back to the hotel. We all took turns driving and sleeping for the three hours it took to get back. What a sight we would have been if we had gone through the lobby! Instead, we rappelled up the side of the building to the balcony. Once we were finally inside, I just about collapsed on the futon. A worried Liz and Jonas were waiting for us, and once we got there, they fluttered around us, looking at injuries and such. I had a few internal injuries, but as I was falling asleep, I felt someone shove a spoon of something or other in my mouth, and I drifted off, assured that I would feel better when I woke up.

* * *

_Bzzzzz. bzzzz._

I felt my phone vibrating somewhere on the bad. Rolling over groggily, I tried to find where it was among the covers.

I heard a muffled "Oww!" coming from the other side of the bed, that was undoubtedly Zach. Oops! I must still have those stilettos on.

"Sorry, sorry" I whispered hastily as I tried to locate my phone.

Once I fished it out, I was surprised to find that I had slept for 11 hours! It was 10:30 in the morning.

Zach sat up and I followed suit, and my head immediately started pounding. He switched the bedside lamp on. Squinting, I groped around for the switch, and much to my relief, turned it off quickly. I didn't drink that much last night... actually I didn't drink at all...But come to think of it, I did faintly remember someone... I think it was Liz... muttering something about a hangover... maybe it was a side effect of the medicine...

Promising myself I would get out of bed in 10 minutes, I buried my head in the pillows and pulled the thick comforter over me.

* * *

Well, it wasn't exactly 10 minutes (I was abour 1 hour and 50 minutes off), but I did wake up. Eventually. With a groan, and a mild headache, I pulled off the comforter and staggered out of bed.

Forgetting that I still had my stilettos on, I lost my balance, and pitched forward, probably looking extremely drunk. I fell right into Zach's arms- he was just coming to check on me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He whispered before kissing me softly. He picked me up bridal style and sat me down on the bed. Bending down, he took off my ridiculous heels.

"That's better." I breathed, slipping off the bed. I slowly walked into the bathroom. I almost screamed when I looked in the mirror. I was still in my hooker outfit, and had full makeup on. My face still looked fresh, thanks to Liz's practically permanent makeup, but it was my hair that gave me away. It looked like a birds nest literally. After using about a bottle and a half of detangler, it became somewhat tamer. Then, I went to work on the makeup, using Liz's special formula of makeup removing towelettes.

I went and took a shower, which felt so refreshing and relaxing. I let the warm, flowing water work out all the tension in my muscles. Then, I stepped out, wrapping myself in a plush towel, to find the outfit Macey had laid out for me. It was a pair of skinny medium wash True Religion jeans and a vested black and white tanktop. I put some (spy) pocket litter in my black clutch and put on some black peep-toe heels. I peered in the mirror and did some basic make-up along with some of my favorite grapefruit lipgloss.

Finally deciding I looked presentable, I went to go find Bex. I was surprised to find that I was not the last one still sleeping. Bex, Grant, and Nick were all still fast asleep. Leaving a (hidden) note, the rest of us decided to go grab some lunch. We went down to one of the hotel grill/restaurants and ate there.

We sat at a booth that was situated just so that we could see almost every part of the restaurant except for the bar.

While we were waiting for our waiter, we talked mission stuff. In Russian, of course. Basically, we needed to wait until our bad guys were done being interrogated, and then use the intel from them to find the real nanotech weapon.

In approximately 3 minutes and 29 seconds, out waiter (Ben) arrived. Ben was a young guy, a year older than us and he was pretty... well, pretty. I think he could tell that I was with Zach, and Liz with Jonas, so that only left Macey.

Putting on a heavy Russian accent and a dazzling smile, Macey said, "Sorry english no good."

I could see it in his eyes, that a Russin accent was simply a turn-on. Giggling, Macey said "So wat you recommend?"

With a charming smile, he replied, "I recommend that you take some English lessons from me." He was SO hitting on Macey!

"No, no.. Food." I cut in, pouting, and with an equally bad accent.

"Oh, sorry, what would you all like to drink today?" Ben asked, all business.

"Margaritas?" Zach asked, with his Russian accent. Macey and I nodded. "Well margaritas for the ladies, and beers for us." He gestured to Jonas.

"And we _do_ card." Ben said.

I had a fake ID, confirming that I was 21, not 19, right in my wallet. But us spies just wanna have a little fun.

Macey dug through her bag frantically. "So sorry. Left in my suite." She pouted, turning on the charm.

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Want me to go get?" She asked, now practically oozing sexiness from every pore.

Ben changed his mind. "I'll see what I can do for you." and with that, he left, ducking into the kitchen.

Poor guy! I guess he though Mace was single!

* * *

After a delicious lunch, (and our underage drinking) we got back to our floor, and those three were _still_ asleep!

"I personally think it's time to wake them up." Jonas said.

"Definitely." Macey agreed, with a smile that was all but innocent. PRANK TIME!

**PS. Just wondering for the future Zammie in this story...**

**Lemon? Lime? Both? Neither?**

**What do you think? Tell me in a review!**

**PS. Review if you think this bunny is CUTE!**

**(\(\**

**( -.-)**

**o_(")(")**


	26. Prank Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! sorry 4 the long update. You must think I dropped off the face of the earth or something! and at _an anonymous reviewer_- I already posted whatever I had written, so I gotta write new material to post since like chapter 14, so I actually wasn't just being mean and making you guys wait. lolz! :P**

**Thank you once again for the AWESOME-SAUCE-TASTIC reviews!**

**Soo sorry the last chapter was totally inexcusable fluff, but this one is better and it is my longest chapter yet for this story! Here is chapter 26! Enjoy!**

* * *

We hatched our plan and went to work.

I silently entered Grant and Bex's room. I checked to make sure that the cameras were all good to go. Then, I took a little bottle of chloroform out from our cabinet of spy supplies and wafted it right under Grant's nose. Once I was sure he was completely out, I snuck back out and waited for the signal from Jonas.

Meanwhile, Zach and Macey were getting into their kidnapper costumes. I hid behind the large potted plant in the hallway. I was about a 2 minute walk from the scene of the prank, but I pulled out my phone and watched it from the HD video.

In approximately three minutes, Liz would be done applying Nick's make-up and when my cell phone vibrated, that was my cue to set off the sprinklers in their rooms. Not all of the sprinklers, because that would ruin all their stuff, but just the ones directly above our sleeping friends. Zach and Macey would break into their room and 'kidnap' Grant and Bex would totally freak out.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Jonas and Zach were coming towards me. It had only been 21 seconds, not 3 minutes! What had happened to the signal and everything? Ugh. Boys. And how did they have enough time to add the fake flesh body suits? Whatever. I turned the sprinklers on. The _woosh_ of the sprinklers was immediately followed by a squeal from Bex.

Then, a high pitched "Imgonnakillyouguys!" all while she was spluttering from the brilliant wake-up call. I bit back a giggle.

Then, Zach and Jonas kicked down the door. What! We had agreed to have minimal damage to hotel property. Now I was starting to feel a little hurt that they had completely changed the plan without telling me. Did they think I was a spoilsport? Zach (or was it Jonas?) pulled out a gun and held it to Bex's head while Jonas (I'm assuming) dragged Grant's body and pushed it out the window. What the hell? Wouldn't he get hurt? And we had agreed on NO WEAPONS!

Bex was now inching her foot toward the gun on the floor. She was trying to stay calm but I could tell it was all she could do to not go look out the window and see if Grant was hurt. In one fluid motion, she kicked Zach in the knee, grabbed the gun out of his hand and also the one on the floor, and turned around, aiming right between his eyes. Wow. All that in freaking _stilettos._ Jonas peered out the window and waved at someone. I thought I heard the distant sound of a car driving away. Was Macey driving?

I was about to burst out laughing at any second, but then that would ruin the whole thing. Wow this was the most elaborate prank ever! _Go ahead guys, pull off the masks so we can have a good laugh. _I thought to myself. _After retrieving Grant and Macey, of course._ But nobody moved a muscle. Bex didn't shoot, luckily, but Zach and Jonas didn't reveal themselves either. A sick feeling began to wash over me. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out and read the text.

_Sorry for the delay, Cam but Zach and Macey can't find the right costumes. Do u think we should show up as police people instead?_

_-J_

No. What was he saying? This couldn't be true. Everything moved too fast, but it was all slow-motion at the same time. I saw someone-who-was-not-Zach roundhouse kick Bex in the side, and she fell to the ground. I sat behind the plant, frozen in fear, watching our prank go wrong. The other someone-who-was-not-Jonas shot her in the arm for good measure and they both rappelled down the side of the building.

Horrified, I ran to the room and rushed to the window, seconds too late, only to see the back of a van driving away. No license plate. Crying, I knelt next to the unconscious Bex and wrapped her arm in the nearest scrap of cloth I could find. I put my phone on speaker and called Zach, while assembling the bullet-wound-repair kit.

"Zach, I need you guys down here right now." I said in a quaking voice.

He chuckled. "Oh, no you don't Gallagher Girl! I'm not falling for it."

"No Zach, I'm not kidding. I thought it was you and Jonas in fake flesh suits but it wasn't." I said, on the verge of tears again. "Now Grant is gone to God knows where, Bex is bleeding all over the floor, and... OHMIGOD NICK!"

I forgot all about my phone and Zach and Bex (well, she _was _still alive) and I ran across the hall to Nick's room only to find Liz, poor defenseless Liz who hadn't even wanted to pull a prank, tied up against the pillar in the middle of the room.

She was squirming relentlessly and it was doing nothing to help her get out. In fact, the knots were tightening around her arms, legs and neck, and she was dangerously close to losing air supply. We had learned about this knot tying technique, but it was super complicated. It originated in Ancient China and was actually used as a method of torture. I shuddered. These people sure knew what they were doing. And while it would have been great to trade spy secrets with them, we were unfortunately the targets of their cruel skills.

I drew a small dagger from a hidden compartment in my heels. Working quickly so Liz wouldn't suffocate, and also being careful not to cut her, I slashed away the bed sheets holding her in place.

She barely took a second to breathe.

"Oh-my-God-Cammie-they-took-Nick-but-I-thought-it-was-Zach-but-it-wasn't-and-they-took-him-and-it-was-all-my-faaaauuuullt!" She wailed, collapsing into my arms.

"Shhh, Liz. It's okay" I said in as soothing a voice as possible, stroking her hair. I was all too familiar with the feeling that someone's kidnapping had been my fault. "We'll find him. You know, I actually feel bad for the unlucky people who are gonna have to deal with an angry Nick and Grant." It worked and she cracked a small smile, just for a second. It was soon replaced by the same panicked expression. "Grant, too?"

I nodded. "But right now, we need to help Bex. She's hurt. I've stopped the bleeding for now, but I'm no medical professional." She brightened at the chance to help our friend. We rushed to the room, only to find Macey and Jonas already there. Bex was fixed and she was in tears by the time we filled her in. This is Bex we're talking about. Bex who never EVER cries.

Zach had gone outside to scour the area for any clues that may lead us the Grant and Nick, but came back up with nothing except for a few pictures of tire tread marks left behind on the cement. We all felt horrible. All this because of our stupid prank. I mean, if we had just woken them up like normal people, or if we had at least pulled a less dramatic prank, we could have taken on the attackers together and nine times out of ten, we win. This time we lost. Pretty damn bad.

Jonas hacked into the hotel security cameras and we found out nothing much except that it was a smoke colored 15 seater Chevrolet Express van. It was too late to follow them, but the least we could do was send out a police report. Normally, we don't involve the police in our line of work, but in a situation like this, we could use all the eyes and ears we could get. Plus, we had the authority to issue a warrant for the kidnappers, and we didn't even need to tell the police why.

Soon, all the highway patrol, a few extra police cars, and even helicopter surveillance teams were roaming Vegas, and the vicinity of a 50 mile radius, looking for the van.

Forty-five minutes later, we got a phone call. "Hello, Officer Greene reporting. The vehicle in question has been found crashed near the highway and the underbrush. The keys are in the ignition but it appears to be empty."

"Thank you Officer Greene," Zach responded. "We are on our way immediately."

"Yes, sir. I am glad I could be of service." The line went dead.

Zach, Bex and I grabbed our more-efficient-for-riding-through-traffic motorcycles and Macey, Liz and Jonas rode in the Hummer.

The area of the crash was twenty minutes away, and I was surprised to see barely any police cars circulating the area. I was even more surprised to see NO VAN CRASHED IN THE BUSHES! Instead, there was Officer Greene, a balding, stout round man whom I immediately connected to the booming voice on the phone earlier.

"Well hello, kids. Soo glad you could make it!" He said cheerily. Zach was angry beyond words. Now, Officer Greene was getting nervous. "Hhe-here's my badge," He said flashing something that glinted gold from the desert sunset. Zach pushed him up against the highway sound barrier wall. Luckily, we were hidden from any traffic passing by, so as not to cause a big scene.

I opened up my vest to reveal a fully stashed armory of spy gear. Officer Greene took one look and became really nervous. "I _knew _these kids wouldn't be as dumb as they seemed... They should never have sent me in the first place." He muttered under mis breath, but nothing passes by our super spy hearing. Including the sound of our beloved Hummer pulling up with reinforcements (aka Macey, more weapons, and Liz and Jonas who would stay behind to be our eyes and ears.

"WHO, exactly, is this 'they' you speak of _Officer_ Greene?" Macey looked deadly as she stepped out from behind the wall and nudged her gun into Greene's forehead. That's my Macey. She always makes the best entrances.

"Start talking." Bex smiled. Her arm was in a sling, but I bet you she could still take Greene on a fight and beat him, too.

"I'm supposed to give you this address." He stuttered lamely, holding out a napkin with someone's family crest on it.

"I get the feeling you might be holding something back, _Officer _Greene." Zach glowered as Greene cowered**.**

"L-li-like what?"

"Your employers." Bex snarled.

"Cavan." _Thwack. _The tranquilizer dart flew from my gun and landed right in his left calf. That was all I needed to hear.

"You won't be needing this any more." Zach found his wallet and fake badge, which turned out to be not a badge, but a tiny, flat golden engraved puzzle box of some sort. And on it in a scrawled cursive script said _The Morgan Family_. I gulped. Maybe this was my dad's. After all, he _had _died trying to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan.

Out of Greene's pocket fell a bundle of invitations to a Cavan family reunion tomorrow night. Hmm. I never pinned them as the type to... you know, be really close with their family and all... This time, thank God, we would be guests. And we already had someone on the inside. Jonas emerged from the Hummer, beaming as he approached Greene and began designing a costume to look just like him. Within minutes, Jonas looked so much like the fake policeman that I just wanted to slap him across the face.

I turned the golden mystery around and around in my hand, trying to decide whether or not it belonged to my dad.

Too exhausted to ride back home, I gave Macey my Harley and instead rode in the Hummer.

I started to fall asleep almost immediately as I sank into the plush leather seats. I knew I couldn't think about all that had gone wrong, or I would totally start crying. And Jonas would take pictures. And spread them around until I was so totally humiliated I could never show my face in public again. Um. Not really. But still, I tried to focus on the good.

So far, only two good things had come of this rotten day.

1. I found something that may be a link to my dad.

2. We found a way to possibly infiltrate the Circle of Cavan.

Wait... Make that three!

3. Zach is sexy as hell when he's all mad. ;D

* * *

**Good? Bad? Too dramatic? Too little Zammie?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**00rawr**

**PS. For those of you who wanted a lemon/lime, I have NEVER written one! I need some help, so fi you have any good ideas or if you want to write a lemon or lime yourself for this story, please PM me and I will try to feature it in my story! Or maybe you could guest write a chapter or something!**


	27. Ruined Jeans: A Crime Against Fashion

**I know, I know. It's been forever and ever and ever since I updated. Sorry?**

**In other news: I have changed my name to milliondollarsmile :D**

**Anyway, (drumroll please) here is chapter 27! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual, and include some Zammie moments. :)**

* * *

We got back to the hotel and I collapsed in a miserable heap on the bed. Thankfully, Grant and Nick were back, they had been drugged and left in a supply closet, but now they were fine. We still needed to figure out the motives of the attackers.

Zach came over and stroked my hair for a few minutes while I sniffled into the pillows. Bex, who was feeling loads better, was helping Liz and Jonas with dinner. Now that Macey was no longer in I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-messing-with-my-friends mode, she just looked weary and vulnerable. The sun was beginning to set over the city skyline, causing a warm glow of reds, oranges and violets to seep across the sky, peppered with the few remaining rays of sunlight glinting off building windows.

I put on my pj's and sat on the futon, looking at the puzzle box in my hand. Flipping it over and over, looking at the design, feeling its cool, comfortable grooves run smoothly across my fingers. Liz came by to hand me a bowl of salad, and as she approached me, a shrill beeping sound filled the room. Before I was even aware of what was going on, she had snatched the puzzle box out of my hand and chucked it out the window. It landed in some lady's purse down on the street below. I didn't know whether to be angry, heartbroken or confused. I turned towards her furiously, raising my fist. How dare she destroy the only connection I possibly had with my dad! Before I could hurt anyone, Zach caught my raised fist and lowered it back to my side.

Liz let out a squeak of relief. "I'm so, so sorry I had to do that, but it was a tracker, and I had a detector installed in my necklace- no earring… or was it my hairclip?- well anyway so it started beeping so I had no choice but to throw it out."

I sighed apologetically. Could I really trust anything anymore? Whatever. It probably wasn't my dad's anyway. After all, I had never seen the thing before in my life. Suddenly, I snapped out of my melancholy thoughts, remembering the party invitations. The gold engraved envelope. The date. What was the date of the reunion? Today or tomorrow? I bolted out of my seat and ran past the kitchen, but slipped on the floor (in my defense, I was wearing socks) and crashed into Jonas. Who was holding a giant dish of spaghetti. Which ended up all over me and him.

Zach smirked and got up, knowing what I must have been thinking, and found the invitations (without ending up covered in pasta sauce, I might add). He slowly turned towards us with a worried look on his face. "Dammit. The reunion? Yeah, we gotta leave in two hours."

Whoa. I froze, in the middle of brushing spaghetti off myself. Okay, well eating the spaghetti. What? Jonas makes delicious spaghetti!

It took a second to sink in. "Wait, but the invites said it was tomorrow night." Bex said, looking to us for support.

"Um, no. They don't actually." He sounded nervous now.

"Zach, sooo not funny. Do you know how _screwed_ we'd be it if was actually tonight!" I giggled, slurping up some more spaghetti. Jonas was laughing uncontrollably, and it was all I could do not to burst out laughing as well. So what if Macey was going to kill me for ruining her favorite jeans. As I always say, nothing a little bit of Liz's stain remover can't fix! Okay yeah, I have never really said that before, but it's totally true.

Zach came toward us, brandishing the invitations, while elegantly skirting around the mess on the floor. "Look. The _envelope_ says tomorrow. The actual _invitations_ say tonight."

"Damn it. How totally _cheap_ of them to try and trick us like _that_!" Macey yelled, a mixture of frustration and anticipation evident in her tone. I'm not sure if it was because of the invitations or the jeans. Or both. She looked like she was about ready to explode. Anyone got a stopwatch? "Well, no point in throwing a fit now," she regained her composure. Glancing at Liz and Bex, and then me (somewhat disapprovingly), she barked at us "My room. Outfits. Now. And Cammie? Worst time for a pasta bath. Hurry up! Go take a shower!" She gestured wildly in the direction of the bathroom.

I smiled meekly and got up, looking for a way out that didn't involve creating a trail of pasta sauce around our whole suite. "Aaah!" I squealed suddenly as Zach swept me up into his strong muscular arms, and I giggled, and twisted around, trying to get the sauce all over him too.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Gallagher Girl. You know, I could totally drop you on your butt right now."

"You wouldn't do that." I giggled again, kissing him before he had the chance to come up with a witty reply.

I guess we had reached the bathroom because a pair of hands pried me away from Zach, and deposited me by the shower, her nails almost digging into my skin. I wonder who it could be. Oh, wait. It's… Macey. She came at me like a vulture, and began stripping off my pasta sauce covered clothes. Zach at least had the sense to stand back. Who knew what would be the last straw on this camel's back! He snickered quietly, and I glared at him, embarrassed.

"Macey!" I protested. "In case you haven't noticed, Zach-"

She rolled her eyes at Zach. "Oh, honestly! Come on people. It's nothing you haven't seen before!" She said, facing him, throwing her arms up in frustration.

I blushed a deep red. Zach had the decency to look away. The surprise, then guilt registered on Macey's face. "Ohhh- I mean…Ugh- You guys haven't… ummm… Sorry?" she stammered, making a face.

Zach finally got the hint and left the bathroom, and I was left in my underwear. I began laughing. The color came back to Macey's face as she joined me. Hearing us, Zach stuck his head back in the door. "1 hour, 48 minutes." He insisted, pointing at his watch.

"Okay, Mr. On Time. We're working on it." I retorted teasingly. He just smirked and went back out to go do whatever it is that guys do when they're waiting for girls to get ready. I mean, it only takes them about ten minutes to throw on a shirt and slap some gel onto their hair. Plus an extra five minutes for packing weapons, in our case.

Macey was talking to either herself or me, in which case I had totally been tuning her out. "Liz is on accessories, Bex is on weapons and makeup. I have your dresses picked out. But you, over here, seem to need a personal dresser." And with that, I was pushed into the shower still wearing my underwear, and blasted with a jet of warm water. Macey shut the shower door. "You have 6 minutes and 38 seconds. Starting... Now."

I emerged wrapped in a fluffy white towel, 12 seconds ahead of schedule. Macey, Bex and Liz were all ready to go except for their dresses. By 'ready to go' I mean drop-dead-gorgeous but totally and absolutely unrecognizable save for their voices. Macey whisked me off into a chair, and I was poked, prodded, pulled, waxed, colored, and disguised to perfection. It was the most torturous 8 minutes of my day. So far.

When I saw my dress, I knew it was worth it. Macey had a look of satisfaction on her face, and I saw Bex and Liz's speechless expressions as well. Hanging proudly in Macey's closet were three gorgeous dresses. We all immediately knew exactly who each one was for.

Before we could get too excited, Macey cut in. "Don't get too excited. These are your early Christmas presents, after all!" Who cares! She'll probably get us something even better for Christmas anyway, knowing Macey.

I do not get this excited about clothes. But _this_ was something worth getting excited for. I don't know where to begin. It was fun, yet elegant. The top section of the dress was a deep fuchsia, with a sparkly silver band cinched across the waist. The rest of the dress was a pretty purple color, in a mermaid cut. My shoes were a pair of amazing (but slightly too tall at a whopping 5½ inches) silver heels. Macey can truly work magic sometimes.

Bex was dressed in a lime green floor length sheath gown, accessorized with black accents. Macey was wearing (of course) her signature midnight blue, but with peacock feather patterns elegantly gracing the curves of the dress. Liz was dressed in a slimming, sparkly, pale yellow gown, also floor-length. She looked like a little slice of sunshine.

The dresses were also all perfect for hiding spy gear in their many pockets, and they were convertible! How cool is that! I could rip off the bottom of my dress and it could be magically transformed into an above-the-knee, perfect for running around in. We stocked up with weapons and napotine patches, tucked into every imaginable area of our dresses. And of course, our accessories were not quite as innocent as they looked.

"Ladies, we're dressed to kill!" Macey deemed us all decent enough to go. She did a good job of hiding it, but I could totally tell she was content with her work.

We stepped out into the living room where the boys were. The effect was instantaneous. Zach perked up immediately, putting down the magazine he was reading (Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition) and all eyes were on us. "Wow, Gallagher Girl. You're gorgeous. In fact, you're the best looking one in here." He sauntered over to Macey, embracing her, and planted a kiss right on her freshly glossed lips. This, of course, earned him a slap right across the face.

"Cammie! What was that for!" He stumbled backward, cupping his cheek, more in surprise and shock than in pain.

It was Macey's turn to smirk. "Wrong Gallagher Girl, hon."

Zach mumbled something about "those damn those disguises", but eventually regained his composure, and was by my side after a quick apology.

Jonas stepped in from the hallway, _not_ dressed as Officer Greene.

"What happened to the disguise?" Bex asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna bring it along, but we don't know enough about Greene to use it effectively. There is too much of a risk of us getting discovered." We took a moment to realize what he was saying. An awkward pause followed.

Liz beamed. "Let's crash this party!"

And so we were on our way to the Cavan family reunion.

* * *

Stepping out of the Hummer, we were greeted by a huge mansion (and even that's an understatement) perched on top of a mountain, overlooking a lake. If I hadn't known who lived there, I might even wish it were my home someday. But I do know who lives there. The Cavans.

An onlooker might think we were enraptured by the beauty of the scenery and the elegance of the mansion, but in reality, we were scanning it for entries, escape routes, hiding places, cameras, doors, windows, potential weapons, bugs and suspicious people. And I'm just getting warmed up. There's nothing quite like a spy on a mission. The rush of adrenaline, the thrill of risk-taking, the promise of reward, and above all: the high stakes.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Still wanna kill me for taking sooo looong to update? Wanna be a guest writer? I'm still looking for someone to write a lemon/lime for this story just to liven things up a bit. :) So let me know if you're interested. Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews (keep up the good work!).**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**milliondollarsmile**

**P.S. I have ideas for this story, chances are I'll update within a week!**


	28. Not Who I Thought He Was

**Sorry, it's taken me a while to update again :P This chapter brings in some plot. Old flames resurface with the return of your probably not-so-favorite golden boy, who may turn out to be not-so-golden after all. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Things were not right. Everything was too fake, a show. Something was wrong with the way the waitresses carried themselves. With the jovial mood. With the little hors d'oeuvres, so cute and perfect they almost seemed lethal. And the fact that there seemed to be no mention of the Cavan family. Granted, this was the Cavan mansion, but I realized this wasn't a family reunion at all. All these people had nothing in common; they simply thought they were at a socialite party. This reeked of a trap. The hard part would be differentiating innocent civilians from trained spies.

Before arriving, we had gotten our detailed covers. I was Dallas, a bubbly yet vapid cheerleader, here with Grant, or should I say Topher, a B-list actor. Jonas (Edward) and Macey (Olivia) were an agent and a publicist. Nick (Paul) and Bex (Kamberlee) were the proud parents of two, who had finally managed to find time to go to a party. They were also our old classmates from high school. Zach (Derrick), a doctor and Liz (Melanie), a partner at a law firm had a not-too-serious relationship.

I patted down my wavy blond hair and held onto the crook of Grant's elbow as he whisked me away through the crowd. We were on the packed dance floor, and I saw Zach (Derrick) and Liz (Melanie) duck into a corner by the bar. Grant (Topher) and I really got into dancing but after a few minutes, I dragged him off the floor. Anyone watching would have thought we were going to find some corner to go make out in. Anyone watching would have also been wrong.

Grant (Topher) pushed me up against the wall, and he whispered something into my hair. Well, he was actually saying something into his comms unit, but he could hardly be caught looking like a lunatic talking to himself, right?

From the passageway, I could see the rest of the party. I saw someone walk down the hallway, did he work here? Something about him was familiar.

He walked past me and Grant (Topher) and turned into the hallway. Whoa! Hold that thought. He totally did a double take and stared at me intensely with his piercing blue eyes. Something like recognition came across his face. "Cammie?" he blurted out, with a _whoa-where-did-that-come-from expression._ That voice! Who was he? His blond hair fell into his eyes, His stance and build were all too familiar… I racked my brain- Someone I had met undercover? No. He wouldn't know my name was Cammie. Had I seen him in some files? Maybe. Rumor has it that Cavan had an heir who'd be about our age by now. But, no. How would he know who I was then? I started feeling a bit sick. Come to think of it, he did look a bit like one Josh Abrams…

Grant (Topher) turned around, startled at the voice behind him. Time for cover-mode. "Ummm, I'm not Cammie, I'm Dallas, but have I like seen you around somewhere?" I giggled, totally turning on the charm. Before I could air kiss him, Grant grabbed my hand, restraining me and cleared his throat loudly, as I made a face at him.

"Hey man, I'm Topher, Dallas's boyfriend." His tone made it clear that I was not to be messed with, hot blond guy or not. Grant shot me a look out of the corner of his eye that said I would have a lot of explaining to do later. Gulp.

"Sorry," he cracked a smile. "I could have sworn you looked just like my ex." He let out a sigh of relief. _I am your ex._

"So, are you working here?" I asked, smiling. Grant glared at me again.

"Uh, no. I'm the guest of honor actually." He winked at me. "Being Cavan's heir has its perks."

My eyes widened about one fraction of an inch and the panic began to set in. I continued flirting, smiling and giggling. _To everyone else in the world, Cavan Industries was a multi-million dollar corporation. A name, not a person. But here was living proof standing right in front of me, saying otherwise. Cavan Industries is what they call the public sector. The private sector, better known to us, is called the Circle of Cavan. Cavan Industries was founded years after the original Circle because they were running out of funding. The public sector has made billions, but their dealings have been shady. That's where we come in. The CIA has intel saying that those billions Cavan makes? Only about 3 percent of them go to charity, another 30 percent for them to live off of, pay employees, etc. So what's happening to the rest of the money? Illegal, black- market terrorist activities. You could say they are trying to take over the world. But who was posing as the dead Ioseph Cavan at the meeting?_ As all this is going through my head, I continue talking, as the prep- Dallas takes over "Ooh, I've never heard that Mr. Cavan had an heir." I nudged Grant (Topher).

Right on cue, he narrowed his eyes at Josh-whoever-he-was. "Neither have I," he said, with an unsubtle hint of suspicion.

Josh (Cavan?) laughed it off. "I was shipped off to boarding school at age 4; my parents wanted nothing to do with me. So, twelve years ago, when I got a call saying my dad had died, I barely knew who he was, only that I had inherited a ton of dough. Some relatives took me in for a while, but now, the Board is ready to turn the company over to me."

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get us some drinks. What do you want Dallas (Cammie)?" Grant (Topher) asks.

"A cosmo, like usual. On the rocks." I kiss him on the cheek, and he's on his way back to the bar.

I stood awkwardly with Josh. "I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much."

I laugh, "Oh, you know, the overprotective boyfriend. As if he thinks you could steal me away from him." My tone makes it very clear that this is, in fact, a concrete possibility. Grant can hear this whole conversation on comms.

Josh peers at me, his eyes sparkling, trying to read me. "Would it be too forward if I asked for your number? You know, considering that you have a boyfriend and all?"

I leaned really close to him. "Not at all," I whispered. "We're not exclusive yet anyway. Although, I would have to ask what your name is…" _Josh._

He smirked, "I have many names."

I looked at him expectantly. A mixture of emotions crossed his face, as though he was deciding whether or not to tell me the truth.

Finally he spoke. "Sebastian Josh Abraham Cavan." My heart sinks. _I thought I knew you. _As though my plea could somehow bring back the Josh Abrams._ The one I loved._

"You do have a lot of names," I giggled breathlessly, hoping inside that he would elaborate some more.

"Well, the Josh is for Ioseph Cavan, founder of Cavan Industries, and the Abraham is after Lincoln, because he and Ioseph were very close friends." He smiled, sharing this little piece of family history.

Well, they certainly were close friends. If, by close friends, you mean that Ioseph Cavan tried to assassinate President Abraham Lincoln, then yes. You're spot on.

"That's sooooo cool!" I squealed. "But I was kind of hoping you were named Sebastian after the Little Mermaid." I said, my eyes bright.

He laughed. I was torn inside, hearing that familiar laugh I once loved, coming from the mouth of this lying monster. Still, with the plan I had already begun formulating in my head, he would be an integral part. "What, are you trying to strip me of my manliness? No way!"

A shiver went up my spine. I almost believed he was the old Josh. Joking with him here, so many years later still felt familiar. Some things you just can't forget about your first love.

Grant returns with our drinks. "Thanks, Topher." I kiss him again, appeasing him in front of Josh.

He smiles. "No prob, babe. Nice meeting you...?"

"Sebastian."

"Right, nice meeting you Sebastian." They shake hands.

I bite my lip. "I have to go, bye Sebastian. See you later?" I hug him, secretly slipping a napkin into his pocket with my number on it. The hug is unexpected, and it catches both of us off guard. A tingly feeling passes through my arms, and I shiver involuntarily. I pass the feeling off as nostalgia.

He nods, turning away, as though he wishes he could preserve that moment forever.

Topher dragged me away. "So Dallas, I want you to meet my new agent and publicist, Edward, and this is his girlfriend Olivia." Jonas and Macey. "Hi, nice to meet you." I hugged them both.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned, face-to-face with Bex and Nick. "OHMIGOD! Kamberlee! Paul! It's been sooo long! Tell me, how are you two doing?" _(Subtext: Did you see anything suspicious?) _I hugged them, too_._

"Oh, hi Dallas, Topher! We're doing great. We finally managed to find a babysitter who would stay for the weekend, so here we are!" _(Nope, but it looked more suspicious over here than back there.)_

"NO! You're married!" _(Nothing much over here either) _I squealed_._

"Yep." _(Sigh. Okay.) _Bex glowed_._

"I knew it. The senior yearbook totally said you were the 'most likely to get married' couple! It must be like psychic or something. Congratulations on your new family!" _(You know who else has a kid?)_

"Totally!" _(Spill.) _Bex exclaimed_._

"Ooh, meet Edward (Jonas) and Olivia (Macey), they're Toph's new agent and publicist." _(We need an excuse to meet them.) _More hugs were passed around. Zach (Derrick) and Liz (Melanie) were on comms.

Suddenly, Nick (Paul) ducked behind Grant. "Sorry Topher, hide me for a sec?" _(I see someone suspicious)_

"What's going on, man?" _(Um, who?)_ Jonas (Edward) asked, half laughing_._

"I think I just saw my boss over at the bar. Problem is, I called in sick for the weekend." _(Someone who's not supposed to be here is here.) _He said nervously.

I followed his gaze over to Liz (Melanie). And she narrowed her eyes at our little group. Grabbing Zach's (Derrick's) wrist, she begins marching over to us.

"I'm screwed." _(Lost sight of target.) _Nick (Paul) says. "The woman's worse than Margaret Tate."_(**A/N Margaret Tate is from The Proposal**__, she is like the evil boss)_

"Just talk to her, honey," _(You gotta find this person!) _Bex (Kamberlee) says, soothingly. "She'll understand."

Liz (Melanie) arrives with Zach (Derrick in tow. Before she can say a word to Nick (Paul), Macey (Olivia) saves the day. "Mel? Is that you?" _(I see someone who looks familiar.)_

"Whoa. You two know each other? The world just keeps getting smaller and smaller." _(Who?)_ Grant (Topher) mutters_._

"Of course we know each other, we're sisters!" _(Someone back from our Gallagher Girl Days.) _Macey (Olivia) says_._

Lis (Melanie) smiles, but then narrows her eyes at Nick (Paul). "We'll talk later." _(There's much to discuss.)_

"Oh, no! I'm having a dress crisis!" I exclaim. "Bathroom?" _(We need some privacy. Boys, follow us in five.)_

We go ahead looking for the bathroom even though we know perfectly well where it is. Studying blueprints for an hour totally paid off.

Instead, we went to the library, and searched for any secret passageways. They're always in the library- trust me on this one.

I walked over to the bookshelves, pulling out books at random. Suddenly, my foot made a dull thunk. Bending to investigate, I pulled the rug aside, and there on the floor was a 2x2 foot panel of wood that looked exactly like the rest of the hardwood floor. Only if you ran your finger along the edges could you differentiate it from the rest of the floor.

Excitedly, I pulled the panel aside. And uncovered so much more than I ever thought could possibly be held behind one door. Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if I hadn't.

* * *

**So, how was it? Drama? Check. Secrets? Check. Zammie? Sorry, but maybe I'll give you a little extra something next chapter if you review! More reviews = more Zammie for you. It's really not that difficult to tell me what you thought of my story. Just think of all the wonderful Zammie you'll be getting in return...**

******WHAT is behind the door? Is Josh really who he says he is? **Will Cammie fall for Josh again? More importantly, when she does, will Zammie prevail? Any predictions/requests are welcome, so tell me in a review. Let's see who's the closest to guessing what happens next!

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**xoxo**

**million$smile**


	29. Spies Don't Get Happy Endings

**Hey guys, thanks for the amazing response to my previous chapter! :)**

**To you writers out there: Do you know that feeling when you go back and read your story and it just seems really dumb and unrealistic, like WTH was I THINKING when I wrote that? Yeah, some things in my story just seem like they happened too fast, you know? Sorry about that. And then in the middle I lost interest in it for a while, but now, I think I'm back on track.**

**Answering a reviewer's question: A napotine patch is like a sticker thing that they stick on people to knock them out for a few hours. And skyeblue- Grant and Nick came back in Chapter 27 :)**

**Okay, so this chapter has some ZAMMIE (at the end), as a thanks for your wonderful reviews! It does get a little M-ish, just warning you, but it's not like an actual lemon. I think that would kind of ruin my story, so I'm just going to leave the details up to your imaginations.**

**Get ready for an epic, action-filled, thrilling chapter! (Drum-roll please) Presenting...**

**CHAPTER 29!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I ducked my head and went down into the passageway, too nervous and excited to tell the others. The door creaked shut behind me and I turned my flashlight on in the pitch blackness. The walls were some sort of mosaic, with ancient Greek writing. A large mural covered the expanse of one wall, with a picture made out of tiny carved marble chips. The picture showed masked men in black, I'm guessing Circle members, through history, beginning with Ioseph, gathering the group, them almost assassinating Lincoln, Gillian's later failed attempts of infiltration. Then the successful one, a romance. The assassination of Ioseph, by Gillian, his son moving on and killing Gillian! Oh my goodness! President Garfield, President McKinley, President Kennedy, even Gandhi- assassinated. Other presidents swearing oaths, joining the Circle. A period of discontinuity- the Circle crumbled but then came back together. Next, the symbol of science, morphed into evil. This must be referring to the weapons deal. And finally, a scene of slain people in white, the CIA and the civilians, and the clouds opening up for the sun to shine upon the black-clad Circle. What sick, sick people to make a goddamn mural about their evil past, boasting about it! And name their goddamn heir after the person they tried to assassinate.

I wonder if Josh knows. Who was I kidding? Of course he knows! _Assuming innocence can almost always lead to a spy's demise_, Mr. Solomon's voice chided me in my head.

I started feeling a little more nervous. The pieces at the beginning were older with newer shiny pieces toward the more recent stuff, and I began to wonder when they started compiling this adorable little family scrapbook. But the end of the mural showed them victorious. No. That is not how it's gonna go. Pride goes to a fall, and the Circle is sure in for a big one.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as my cell buzzes. I notice it's a text from Josh/Sebastian. **"Hey babe what's up :)"**

Ugh! Of all the nerve! I have half a mind to tell him to go do something anatomically unlikely with himself, but restrain, thinking about my plan. I go past the mural and get to a giant door, like it's some huge safe or something. Eight digit combo.

Grinning, I pull my phone out. **"Not much. btw whens ur b-day? im taking 1 of those compatibility tests ;)"**

**"May 8 91. Tell me the results :)"**

**"Will do xoxo"**

Leaving my phone perched on top of a marble lion pedestal, I hurriedly turn the dials for the combo. 06.08.1991. My palms are sweaty, until I'm rewarded with a _Ding! Sooo predictable._

The door is heavier than it looks, and let me tell you it looked pretty heavy. A small thought crosses my mind: Where are the others? Pushing the thought away, I yank the door open.

It is even darker inside than in the hallway. I go in and I am blasted with cold air, a shiver runs through me. Suddenly, the room starts looking funny. I think I am hallucinating. This can't be real. Someone lets out a bloodcurdling scream. The flashlight clatters to the floor and everything goes… dark… shadows cover… ev…ery…thing…

_Click._

* * *

**MPOV**

We continue looking for passageways in the library. "You guys find anything?" I ask, coming back to the lounge and tables area.

Bex shakes her head no. "Where's Cammie-I-mean-Dallas?"

"Probably around here somewhere." Liz looks around a couple bookshelves. "Not sure."

I tense slightly. "You don't think she's found anything do you?"

Bex shakes her head no again. "She'd have told us."

"She… went to go make out with Zach?" Liz offers weakly.

Bex wrinkles her nose. "Who's Zach?" _(Subtext: Duh, they could have cameras and bugs in here!)_

I sigh. "DALLAS! Get your ass over here right now or I'm going to-mmmmrfffff" a hand closes over my mouth, I kick backwards, stepping on the opponent's foot.

"Macey, calm down. Don't kill me, just shut up and I'll let go of you." It's Zach.

"Oh, nice of you to drop by. Is Cammie making out with you, by any chance?" Bex asks, all seriousness, but I catch a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

He smirks. "Why? She looking for me?"

"No, other way around actually. We're looking for her. She like disappeared." Liz said.

"We can talk in here right?" Bex sort-of-whispered.

"Yeah. Jonas is taking care of camera footage and such, from the van. This room is ours. I came down here actually, to tell you- Bex- that Joe Solomon, you know him right?" We nod. "Cool. He's here because he wants you and Grant to investigate a tip he got. And it must be pretty important because he flew all the way down here from his honeymoon. In Capri. Just to tell you this. So you might want to go see what he's got for you."

Bex flushes with excitement and ducks out the door with a little wave. "Don't die!" I call, blowing a kiss as she leaves. Except that totally wasn't funny. One by one, my sisters are all leaving me. Pretty soon it'll just be me all alone. Where is CAMMIE!

I bend down and begin detaching the bottom part of my convertible dress. Time for some action. I'm getting a bit bored.

Zach backs away covering his eyes dramatically. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! McHenry! I mean you've got nice legs and all but this man is TAY-KEN. By your best friend!"

Half laughing, I punch him in the arm, a little harder than I should have. Must be the stress getting to me.

"Way to hurt my ego! I never thought you were one to refuse a strip show." He scoots back some more.

"Relax, you. It's a convertible dress." I roll my eyes, but I'm secretly praising him on the inside. He sure is a loyal one, I'll give him that. Not that many can resist the McHenry charm, after all.

"So where's Cammie?"

"I'm not sure, try her on comms," I suggest.

"That's so weird. Her comms are on, but all I can barely hear is her breathing. No other noise."

"Hmmm. That is pretty weird. Jonas? Try her cameras."

"They're all showing black, but her necklace one shows some barely-visible blue blinking lights. And red ones too." He says on comms.

"Where the heck is she?" Zach sounds angry, but I can tell he's totally worried and stressed. I never would have pinned him as the sensitive type, you know? Before I can share my insightful thoughts, Zach interrupts me.

"Try her cell."

I hear a muffled sound, so I shush Zach and Liz, who seem to be retracing Cam's footsteps before we came in here. They fall silent. _I need, some new stilettos__, Can't walk, down the street in those, You are, who you wear it's true, A girl's just as hot as the shoes she chooses, Yeah. _Really, I'm touched her ringtone for me is "Fashion", even if it is by Lady GaGa. I doubt she's hiding, or she would have turned off her phone.

Zach, Liz and I listen keenly for the source of the sound. It definitely is muffled, so there is no point looking in the obvious places. I dig through the couch cushions until the ringing stops, a few seconds later.

This time, Zach pulls out his phone, to call her again. _What you got boy, is hard to find__, I think about it all the time, I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind, Because your love your love your love is my drug, Your love, your love, your love._

Ha! Ke$ha. Classic. I choke back a laugh, and snicker softly and I feel Zach's piercing death glare on the back of my head. I turn around: he's blushing, I'm smirking, Liz raises an eyebrow, and that sets it off. Pretty soon we're all laughing, that is, until the phone stops ringing.

The silence is suffocating and for some strange reason, I feel a little guilty. Coming back to reality, I think we all realize that Cams could actually be in danger here.

Taking a deep breath I call one last time. The sound seems to be coming from the floor. Did she find a secret passageway? Liz, working quickly, peels back the rug to find the door that Cammie probably went through. One by one, we crawl into the tiny space.

The door above us creaks shut, once again concealing the passageway. "Got it," Zach mutters, pulling out a flashlight. Grabbing the flashlight, I shine it around the tiny room. There is a large mural. A marble lion. Cammie's phone. A humungo vault/door/safe-looking-thing. No Cammie. She _must be in there. She __has to. I swallow down the panic rising in my throat._

* * *

**CPOV**

I wake up to a pounding sound. I'm not sure if it's in my head or not, but then I realize it's coming from the door.

"Cammie, Cams, can you hear me?" Its Macey. "Open the door!"

"I- I… can't." I say weakly, realizing this unfortunately was not a horrible terrible nightmare. I _was_ locked in a basement filled with dead bodies. A wave of nausea comes over me. Luckily I hadn't eaten anything for a while, so there was nothing for me to throw up. Still, the feeling was there.

"She's in there!" I hear Macey, "But she can't get to the door."

"Stay where you are." It's Zach. His strong voice is comforting. "We'll get you out."

I nod, but I can't reply. My throat is so dry. "No… D-don't… come in…" I rasp, but I know nobody can hear me. I don't want anyone else to see.

"I'll call Jonas and Nick…," I hear Liz. I tune them out, and turn around to face the room. Groping along the wall, I find a light switch and turn it on. Fluorescent lighting fills the room. There are no cameras. Probably because of the highly illegal activities taking place in here. I bet they wouldn't want anyone finding out. And cold hard evidence like real footage is too risky.

The room is huge- the whole mountain seems to be hollowed out for some sick twisted kind of secret lab. It is filled with dead bodies, preserved in glass coffins. There are 289 in all. Some have wires coming out. Some have observation notebooks laid out nearby. All are tagged and labeled neatly. It smells like a hospital. There are men, women, teens, children, even babies- all dead.

Approaching the nearest one, I start reading the label. _Josephina DeCarlo: Target chosen. No family or close friends. Female. 22. Status: Dead. Experiment results: Remote mind control too overwhelming for subject._

Remote mind control! What the hell were these people doing? I move on to the next one, and the next. All have similar results.

I begin to piece together a backstory. The Circle finds lonely people, whose disappearance would not be missed, or poor people who needed the money. Or they use people who went down trying to fight them. They perform various experiments on them, mostly while they are still alive. There are four main types of experiments I have seen so far: Remote mind control, nanotech bug targeting, genetic modifying, and separating and injecting 'life-essence', whatever that was.

_Thomas Moore: Target came willingly, wanted money for family. Male. 38. Status: Retired. Experiment Results: Success at last! Life-essence successfully removed and re-injected. But, subject was too weak. Had to retire him._

_Julienne Smith: Captured in action. Female. 19. Status: Terminated. Experiment Results: Injured badly, but super-healing nanotech worked too well. Must alter formula. Gave to subject, and subject almost broke free. Needed to terminate._

I shuddered to think they had had any success at all. I moved toward the back of the room. Feeling sick, I continued to look and learn. It was part of my job, after all. Eight people at the back were on life support.

Sixteen were hooked up to multiple machines, but not the same life support ones. Two tubes ran from their brain and heart to a small glass ball, inside which a shiny, glowing blue filament floated. Was this the life essence? The glass ball was attached to a few machines, one was to control the temperature, another was a monitor, and the third was the control panel. Nine out of the sixteen had life essences that glowed brightly, and the others were more dull. One was a murky gray, and it barely moved.

I read the first one, then the second, then the third.

I stopped dead at the fourth one.

Because it was my father.

* * *

**ZPOV**

Finally, Nick came with the lasers and we cut a hole in the door. Crawling in, it was a real shocker to see the Cavans' secret lab. I felt a bit sick, but some part inside of me remained unsurprised. Macey was the first one to scream but Nick quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and Liz looked like she was going to faint. Regaining their composure, their faces settled into the same stoic expressions as mine and Nick's.

"Cammie?" Macey called.

No answer. Was she already one of them? Were we too late?

Then I spotted a flash of fuchsia and blonde across the room. Cammie's face was pressed against a glass case, and she was crying noiselessly. Her fingers were trembling and she sank to the floor in a heap. Other than her, no one else (alive) seemed to be in the room.

"Cammie!" I called, and ran over to where she was. "Are you hurt?"

She straightened up and shook her head no. The others knew I could take care of her, so they gave us our space. I brushed the tears off her cheeks. "Look at me baby. What's wrong?"

She shook her head again nervously. Holding her by the waist, I gently moved her aside, from whatever sign she seemed to be blocking.

Oh. I could see the facial resemblance even before I saw the label.

_Matthew Morgan: Captured in action. Male. 42. Status: Frozen. Experiment results: Successfully separated life and dna, will soon attempt to re-inject it._

"Don't you want to-"

"No. No. I don't want to. I don't want to know any more." She said quietly, but firmly. She sounded weary and stressed. But there was this nagging tone of suspicion that I just couldn't seem to overlook. "Come on, Zach."

She wanted out. And right now. But why? Cammie looked at me and her lip trembled. "We need to investigate. Don't you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't." She almost sounded angry, but her face crumpled and she began to cry in my arms.

"Let's get out of here."

After crawling out of the hole in the door, we escaped through a window and ran away- just ran and ran through the chilly night air, with nothing to hold on to but each other. Finally, we stumbled into a little motel.

Everything happened in a blur. There was no time to stop or hesitate. No time to think or dwell or feel the pain and loss that Cammie was feeling. All I needed to feel was right here in my arms.

* * *

**CPOV**

As soon as the door was closed, Zach's lips met mine and we knew. We melded into one entity, experiencing each other's pain and loss. We both knew what it was like to lose your father not once, but twice. I was not thinking straight, that was for sure. And neither was Zach.

All I needed was something, someone, to get my mind away from the hurt, and the acknowledgement that my daddy was not coming back. All my life I had been hoping that he was still alive, hiding out. They never gave us the body to bury. Because they didn't have the body. So I thought maybe there was still a chance. But spies don't get happy endings. Ever. Instead, they get rude awakenings and I had just gotten mine.

I kissed Zach slowly, our bodies moving together in perfect rhythm. My hands cupped his face, and I tasted his salty tears. His or mine? I didn't have time to care. I loosened his tie and yanked it off. My hands were shaking nervously (and the fact that I was crying probably didn't help) as I began unbuttoning his shirt. Zach's hands fumbled behind me and I heard the sound of my zipper coming undone before it got stuck. He groaned in frustration, and ripped my dress the rest of the way down. It landed on the floor in a heap, with a heavy thud because of all the weapons packed inside of it.

He pushed me against the wall, and I fit comfortably between his arms encircling me and the cold stone wall behind me. I let out an involuntary shiver as my bare back and legs brushed the cold wall. Goosebumps rose on my skin, but soon subsided as the warmth from both our bodies combined into a heated passion.

A small fraction of my brain screamed that I was being reckless. But honestly, reckless was just what I needed. We hit the bed and the rest of our clothes were prehistory.

Zach pulled away for a brief second, his eyes, now an aroused, dark green, asking me. I kissed him again, and that was answer enough. We were on a collision course with reality and I had just cut the brakes.

* * *

**Yeah, I know you hate me for leaving the rest up to your imagination, but what can I say? Imagination is half the fun of reading a book!**

**So, how was the chapter? (It is the longest one I have written so far!) More importantly, how was the ZAMMIE! I tried to make all of it as realistic as possible. I know you have questions **(Like: When will Josh show up again? Is he evil? What will happen to the mission? Was that _really_ Mr. Solomon who wanted Grant and Bex? Will Liz and Jonas ever save the day? What is Cavan planning? & How will Macey feel when she finds out that the dress she got Cammie has been ripped?) **, but I promise the answers to these questions and many more are coming up soon. (& soon-ER if you review more!)Thanks for reading and keep up the wonderful reviews! :)**

**R&R**

**Love**

**million$smile**


	30. Lecture Time

**So, here is the much-awaited chapter 30! :D Lets start off with a bit of Zammie, shall we? ;)**

* * *

**CPOV**

I wake up to the sound of Zach's breathing, his gorgeously chiseled chest rising and falling steadily. Last night was amazing, yeah, but we sure as hell were going to pay for running away last night. Zach and I may have blown out only chance of infiltrating the Circle. A sick feeling began building in my stomach. All the problems, everything was a huge tangled mess that I could barely wrap my head around.

At least not until I had had some coffee and breakfast. I glanced down at the large Tiffany ring on my finger, and just for a minute I wished that it was real. Not the diamond, because it already was, but its significance.

I turned over and kissed Zach softly on the lips before getting out of bed, dreading the day before me.

"Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?" his strong arm reached out, encircling my waist as I squirmed helplessly. He pulled me back towards him, and kissed my neck, trailing wet sloppy kisses all along my shoulder.

"Zach." I said, trying to be the reasonable one. "We should get out of bed. Really." But, my body betrayed me and I let out an involuntary moan. Honestly, what that boy does to me!

"Really?" He broke away for a split second and went back to kissing me.

"Yeah." I said. Well, it was more of a squeak.

"I would have to disagree with that." He turned me kind of sideways so I was sitting across his lap, facing him.

"Yeah but-" He cut me off, kissing me slowly. My arms wound around his shoulders and my fingers desperately clutched his hair. I needed more. And more. I never wanted to stop.

Then, my cell phone vibrated from somewhere under the pile of clothes on the chair. Taking every ounce of willpower and determination I had, I broke away from Zach.

"Hold on." I said breathlessly, scrambling to find my phone. Finally, I located it after looking through all the clothes on the chair, and found my underwear as well. Putting it on, I checked the text.

**That's it. You haven't been answering all night and I know you're not about to like die or something- which would be the only valid excuse. I'm coming up to your room. You've got ten to get decent.**

"Zach?" I threw his boxers to him. "Here, might want to put these on. Macey's coming. In like ten minutes." He did without even protesting. But one look at his smirk, and I could tell he had other plans for our morning. That did not involve Macey. Or facing any of our problems. Or clothes.

"Ten minutes is long enough." He replied, winking before pinning me against the wall and covering my lips with his.

"Zachary!" I said, shoving him off and glaring at him, trying my best to keep a straight face.

He froze, and gave me this totally innocent puppy-dog pout.

We stood still for a few seconds before we both broke out laughing. "No but seriously, we need to get dressed."

"Okay, okay." He sighed, pulling on his pants.

He looked over to me. "Hey! That's my shirt!" He faux-glared in my direction.

"Not anymore." I smirked, folding over the rumpled collar. "Besides, you look better shirtless."

"So do you." He smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "I'm really hungry," I said, hoping to change the subject.

Zach didn't miss a beat. "Yeah. Me too," he growled suggestively, in a manner that one may infer he did not mean he was hungry for food, exactly. "That was quite the workout last night, wasn't it?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Zach!" I squealed, punching him in the arm.

He caught my fist, rolling his eyes. "Relax, Gallagher Girl. I was just teasing."

It was so easy to pretend that our little (majorly life-changing) discovery yesterday never happened. Smiling, I kissed him again, until we were interrupted by a knock on the door upon which it promptly flew open.

Macey stormed in, and took one long, uncomfortable, disdainful look at us. She looked quite pissed- like she was the mom and we were the rebellious teen delinquents who snuck out to go clubbing after curfew or something.

"I see there was a bit of a shortage in the clothes department." Not to worry. She plopped down a small duffel bag. "Clothes." She set down another bag from Paradise Bakery. "Food."

"Now for the interrogation slash briefing." We went over to the little dining table and Macey sat down across from us.

Zach leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head and draping an arm across my shoulders.

"Grant and Bex are back. Their lead turned out to be pretty major. We have someone _in_side Cavan who Jonas and Nick will be meeting in an hour. Grant and I, meanwhile, are stuck looking after you two. Liz had two of the bodies flown to the labs to do some lab-work. She and Bex will be joining us soon when they are finished with the autopsies." I cringed at the word, hoping that my dad wasn't one of the bodies they would be taking apart.

Macey's voice remained stern. "Now, Cameron. I am quite disappointed that you failed to notify us that you saw _Josh._ Imagine my complete and utter shock when I had to hear from _Grant_ that your ex was in town. And he's the _fucking heir_ of Cavan, no less! Do you have anything to say about that?"

I stared at my hands. "Um, sorry?"

"Her _EX!_" Zach practically yelled at Macey. I swear the guy was turning green. His penetrating stare felt hot on my face. "Why didn't you tell me Cammie?"

Macey cut in, saving me. "Oh, no you don't, Mr. Goode! You're not getting off that easy. What the hell were you thinking running off like that in the middle of the mission?"

He remained quiet. Why was Macey being so bitchy when she knew what I was going through?

"That was not a rhetorical question. I'm waiting." She looked at him pointedly.

"Uh, well. It really wasn't our fault."

"Oh really." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She pulls out her phone. "Cammie's in shcok, she's crying. You tell her it's okay. Then" She plays a recording. Its Zach when he says 'Let's get out of here.' "You both bail." How could Macey be so insensitive when I had just found out my father was really dead, rather than missing? Because missing meant he still had a chance.

"Well after everything-"

"WHAT! After _what_? We all saw those bodies. All of us were in the same position as you two. But did we run away? No. You two clearly have some personal problems- er, urges- that you are putting before the mission and that's _not_ how things work around here!"

"I know it looks really bad." I said in a small voice. Usually, when Macey was on one of her rants, the best way to calm her down was agreeing with her.

"Damn right." She muttered, seeming to calm down a bit.

So Macey really didn't know about my dad. Zach took my hand, interlocking our fingers. I met his eyes briefly, but it was long enough to decide.

"Sorry. It was, uh, really stupid for us to run off like that. It won't happen again." This seemed to appease Macey. Finally.

"It better not. Now, you hurt Cammie, and I will personally saw your balls off and put them in a blender." Macey seemed to consider it for a moment. "No, wait. Blender first." She cracked a smile. "Now, go change and have some food."

* * *

**LPOV**

Last night, after Zach and Cammie left, Bex and Grant came back from Mr. Solomon with their lead. Then we all searched the place for any more important evidence. Bex and I stumbled upon Mr. Morgan, so we quickly cased him up before anyone else saw. If this didn't work out, I didn't want to falsely raise Cammie's hopes.

We got on a CIA plane to the nearest lab. Even though it was the FBI's, our clearance was high enough that we were allowed to work there.

We worked on Cammie's dad. Removing his body and all the instruments connected to it, we read through the notebook first. They had separated some material from his brain. The part that gave people willpower? And that was the little blue stuff. Apparently they were about to try putting it back in him. So, essentially, his body was frozen in time. He didn't look all that old, either. The separation of the DNA had dramatically slowed down the aging process, and if it were to be successfully replaced, the aging would continue where it had left off. While I was reading and observing carefully, Bex strode in and pushed the red button attached to the container.

"BEX!" I squealed. "NO!" Everything moved in slow-mo for a second. She pressed down the button. I lunged for her hand. But I was too late- the damage was done.

We both froze. Bex withdrew her hand, looking absolutely terrified. With a _wooosh!_ the blue filmy material was sucked right out of the spherical container and disappeared somewhere inside his veins and circulatory system. Suddenly, the automatic respirator turned off, but he was still breathing. Was he alive? I rushed and hooked him up to the defibrillator, and delivered a shock. The cardiopulmonary resuscitator turned off too. And the machine clocked a heartbeat! HE WAS ALIVE! I think… but why was he still… sleeping?

* * *

**CPOV**

We were all back at the hotel except for Bex and Liz- their lab work seemed to be taking a little bit longer than expected. We all shared our information.

Jonas and Nick briefed us on what out new informant had told us. This person, who had given Solomon a tip, was part of the Cavan family's staff. They knew something was off, but weren't sure what exactly this was, and wanted to help us bring down Cavan.

"Takedowns are so much easier when they're from the inside." Macey said.

"How reliable does this person seem?" I asked Nick. I for sure had my doubts on this one.

"Well, Solomon said he hadn't personally met him, and he didn't want to give us his name, but he seemed like a good guy to us."

"Is he a spy?" Zach asked.

"He has some training, he's pretty smart, but he's not a spy," Jonas said.

"So, what can he do for us?" Grant asked.

"Okay so we kinda hatched a plan. Also we totally bugged the guy so we'll know if he tries to tell anyone about it." Nick answered.

Jonas took over from there, with Nick cutting in every now and then to make a brief explanation. Basically, Josh's uncle, had taken the name of Ioseph Cavan, and he was not a nice man. He was currently running the business, and had also taken on more terrorist activities. He was like a mad scientist- who liked to experiment on people, from what we knew. So, Ioseph, to keep up business appearances, was going on a business trip this weekend, and would be gone for three days. We would go in tomorrow night after Cavan left, and take out the security systems. Our informant would already be inside and would be able to disable a lot of the security and take out the guards. Then, we would be meeting him in the east garages of the manor and from there, go into the underground lab.

"All right." Macey sighed, processing the information.

"So, this is tomorrow night." Zach stated.

"Yep. We have most of our gear assembled."

"So, Cammie?" Grant began. Uh-oh. I knew where this was going. Josh.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly do you and Sebastian Josh Abraham Cavan know each other?" Grant asked.

"They dated in high school." Macey said.

"Yeah. It was really, really weird that he recognized me, but I said I was Dallas. So then he said he found out he would be inheriting the company soon, but I'm not sure if he actually even knows about the terrorist part. But we dated when I was sixteen, seventeen. So that would be after his dad died and he had just moved to Roseville. He never found out I was a spy though. Sorry, I'm rambling…" I trailed off.

"So, he's Cavan's heir?" Macey summed it up.

I nodded. "So our whole relationship was like… a lie. I wasn't a normal girl with a cat named Suzie and he wasn't a normal boy with a normal family either. Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about lying to him," I said grimly.

Jonas was taking notes. "So, do we consider him a threat as of now?"

"Yeah. Definitely yes." Zach said.

"Do _you_ feel threatened by him, Zach?" Macey asked, implying that he was jealous.

"Of course! The guy's a threat to humanity!" Zach played it down a bit.

"Mmhhmm." Macey replied with a satisfied little smirk.

Liz and Bex burst through the doors, with a kind of weird expression on their faces. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, numbness, and uncertainty.

"Hey, Liz." Jonas hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Bex sank down on the futon next to Grant and his arm automatically went around her. "How was your mission Bexy?" He teased.

She barely responded. Normally, you call her Bexy and you have approximately 3 seconds to run for your life, but not this time. She looked up kinda slowly. "Someone's in the hospital. You guys need to come see."

"What?"

"Who?"

"Why?"

"WHO!"

"What happened?"

"Who is it?"

"Is it my mom?"

"Is it _my_ mom?"

"Is it Mr. Solomon?"

"Is it Josh?"

"Is it my dog?"

"Is it Ally Carter?"

"Is it Josh's uncle?"

"Is it the president?"

"Is it Justin Bieber?"

"Is it Aunt Abby?"

"It's Justin Bieber, isn't it!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BE QUIET PEOPLE!" Bex yelled, cutting off our frantic questions. "And Grant, I said it was some_one,_ meaning that it was a _human being._"

"What? My dog is really smart!"

"So… who was it?" I asked, a panicky edge lining my voice.

"You'll see when we get there," was all Liz said.

There was a moment of frozen silence. And then a mad, frenzied dash for clothes, shoes, jackets, credit cards, guns and car keys, and suddenly eight of us were trying to squeeze through one narrow little doorway.

Zach stepped back. "Dude! Ladies first."

We went and we all crammed into the elevator. Being on the top floor meant it took longer to get to the ground floor.

We were trying to get an answer out of Bex or Liz, but their mouths remained clamped shut. Well, at least they weren't crying or having a major panic attack or nervous breakdown or something. It probably wasn't that bad.

The doors slid closed, and the small space was filled with elevator music.

Then suddenly, the elevator let out a small _Ping!_ and we stopped. On the 8th floor.

A really, really old lady wearing pink from head to toe stepped into the already crowded space, with a little Chihuahua perched in the crook of her elbow. She didn't even giving us a second glance. But her dog certainly did. It sniffed around the air for a bit, its nose thrust high into the air. It looked at us and growled. Macey, who was standing the closest to it, reflexively stepped backwards. It sniffed closer and closer to Macey. We were already squished in the elevator and Macey, had backed away so much she was practically standing on top of Nick and Grant already.

The dog narrowed its eyes and suddenly launched itself at Macey. I guess it must have smelled some explosives from our weapons or something. Its little jaws clamped onto her elbow, and her (new custom-made Dolce Gabbana) jacket began to rip. Macey, who was not exactly a dog person, was screaming and waving her arms frantically. Honestly it was quite funny. She looked like she was doing the chicken dance. Or the chicken-being-attacked-by-a-Chihuahua dance.

The old woman, who finally realized something was wrong, turned around. "Oh, Romeo Montana Pickles the third! Not again!"

It took me a moment to realize that this was the tiny little dog's name. Written out, it would probably be bigger than the Chihuahua itself! Finally, the elevator opened on the ground floor, We all stumbled off the elevator, most of us laughing, Macey yelling, and the old lady trying to unlatch her dog from Macey. It must have been quite the sight. The receptionist, who was helping some new guests, glared at us vehemently. I caught myself, straightened up and tried to keep a straight face.

"Shit," Grant said. "I got another meeting. Coffee with an informant. Meet you at the hospital in 20." And mounted his morotcytle.

All in one piece, we went to the valet and got in the Hummer and drove to the Summerlin Hospital Medical Center. Macey was fuming about her jacket, and we all steered clear of the topic called WHO THE HECK IS IN THE HOSPITAL. To make matters even worse, Bex and Liz kept giving each other looks. They were like the looks that had a whole conversation in them, you know? I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly they were discussing though. Finally, the Hummer careened into the parking lot, and Nick almost hit a kid on crutches in our big rush. I don't blame him. Driving under pressure is pretty hard- and don't even get me started on parking!

Bex and Liz went in and spoke to the receptionist. We stood stiffly at the entrance. I breathed in slightly, testing the air, and sure enough, I was hit with a blast of 'hospital smell'. Yuck. A few minutes later, they returned. "Room 83," was all Bex said. We rushed down a hall, almost crashing into a gurney with a very pregnant woman on it. Oops! We got some glares from the doctors and nurses as our little gang stormed through the hallways. We skipped the elevator and opted for stairs instead, and ran up three flights, in one big flurry of footsteps. We rushed down the hall as if it were some race to see who would get to the room first.

Finally, we came to a halt in front of room 83. With a deep breath, I pulled open the door, bracing myself for the worst.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the cliffie, I know. Predictions? Who do you think is in the hospital? And how was the Zammie at the beginning of the chapter?**

**R&R**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**million$smile**

**P.S. Also****, like I've mentioned, I really don't like how unrealistic my story has been so far and at the beginning and stuff. But don't worry, I HAVEN'T QUIT WRITING! I'm just going back and rewriting most of the chapters, and changing stuff and adding more details and cough... cough.. zammie lonas, brant and nacey... ;D**

**So, it will probably be a little while before an actually new chapter. :P Sorry. BUT, I would really appreciate it though if you guys could go back and read the new stuff that I'm changing and tell me what you think. :)**


	31. Daddy?

**It's unforgivable, I know. But junior year's a bitch. But now, its a dead bitch, cuz I KILLED IT! but anyway, I'm back and so's this story. Hopefully I still have some readers who have not lost interest...**

* * *

_To Recap: Zach, Cammie and the gang are on a mission in Las Vagas, and they just found out that one of the new Cavans has taken the name Ioseph Cavan, and is running this huge corporation, but is really using most of the money to fund his little side project of experimenting on dead people- mostly dead agents. Also Josh - Sebastian Josh Abraham Cavan- has turned out to be his nephew, the only heir to the family fortune. Among the bodies is Cammie's dad, and Liz has it flown to a CIA lab. Question is, is he still alive? And more importantly, what's with all of Cavan's experiments?_

* * *

**CPOV**

We rushed into the small room, dying to see who it was. Liz and Bex stayed back, rather calmly, exchanging worried looks. In a small hospital bed, lay my father, hooked up to life support machines, but he was alive. I couldn't dare to let myself believe it. Yet he only looked a few years older than ourselves.

"Thank Liz", came Bex's voice from the door. "He should be waking up soon."

I hugged my best friend. "But how? I saw the body myself."

Zach still stood frozen, looking at me, staring at my father, and Macey, Nick and Jonas politely excused themselves from the crowded little room, allowing me some space and privacy to get the answers I so desperately needed.

I held my breath, as Liz and Bex cautiously unhooked the life support machines. The monitors faltered for a second, but continued to show a heartbeat. Groggily, my father opened his eyes, raising an arm to shield him from the bright lights in the room.

"Daddy!" I hugged him immediately, and warm tears spilled onto his hospital gown. But he didn't hug me back. No, instead, he stiffened. And of every painful thing I have endured since losing my father, this moment hurt the most.

I pulled away, and Zach placed a hand on my shoulder, as my dad cleared his throat. "Who are you?" But my father did not have a British accent.

Zach spoke the words I could not find. "With all due respect, Mr. Matthew Morgan, sir, you are no longer under cover. We are in secure CIA headquarters, and your daughter Cameron, has believed you dead since she was nine, so now that she's found you, you better damn hug her back."

But my father just looked even more confused, and possibly a little scared. He glanced around at us uncomfortably, his gaze lingering on me, looking absolutely heartbroken. The British accent remained. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Agent Edward Townsend. Of MI6?" He slowly turned towards a small mirror in the corner of the room, and his hands went up to touch his face. "And that isn't me."

At this point, it was too much for me to take in. I opened the door to leave, but Jonas, Nick and Macey, who had been pressed up to the door sort of fell in my way as I yanked it open. Macey immediately hugged me.

Through the tears, my eyes focused on a small scar on the side of my father/Edward's neck.

Just then, Grant came in, after meeting with another informant. "Intel." He sounded a little fazed. So much so that he didn't even notice my dad/Townsend, sitting upright in the center of the room. "Rumor has it, Cavan's in the business. Of selling bodies. Transplanting brains."

That would explain a few things. My father's body was here, but alas, his mind was not. Instead, we had someone named Edward Townsend. Well, at least he was MI6.

Liz looked at her watch and sighed. "Cammie, sorry but Agents are coming now to see your d- I mean- Edw-" She pointed. "Him. I just wanted to get you some time to talk before he has to be debriefed. But clearly, this is not him." She hung her head, and slouched further in her chair, ashamed and disappointed for letting me down. I wiped off my face a bit, and sat next to her. "Liz, it's okay. You and Bex gave it all you had."

Bex shook her head. "I'm sorry Cam. We really thought it was him, you know."

I looked at the ground. "So did I." And a little piece of me felt ashamed for being so disappointed that we found Agent Townsend rather than Matthew Morgan.

* * *

It had been a few hours since we had left the hospital, and we were now back at our suite, having a meeting. In the bathroom. Now, there were a few key factors determining this choice of location. First of all, there were no windows, increasing privacy. Second, it was a pretty large area, with plenty of wall/mirror/glass space to write on with Expo markers, and formulate our plan. And thirdly, the acoustics in there were pretty great, making everything we said sound super dramatic.

Within a matter of minutes, there were lines of different colors crisscrossing the floor, mirror and the shower door. Blue for evidence and past events, green for our plan, and red for the enemy's plan. Small suction darts pinpointed important locations and people. All the lines intersected at one point. The Cavan Manor/Laboratory.

Liz squatted in the corner, absentmindedly tapping a marker, as she stared at the room, trying to take it all in. Meanwhile, Jonas typed busily, creating a copy of all this on a heavily encrypted digital interface. Macey, Bex and I were sitting in the empty bathtub, which we had padded with plush towels. Meanwhile, we could hear the rising voices of Zach, Nick, and occasionally Grant coming from behind the Japanese shoji screen, as they argued strategy.

After hours of planning, and even more arguing, Liz finally cracked. She stormed out of the crowded bathroom, but everyone was too frustrated to go after her. She returned a few minutes later, carrying the condiment rack behind her, which she proudly presented to us with a flourish. There were about fifty different spices, each of which she had labeled with a colored hair tie. We were green, and Cavan was red, so that left us at about 44 to 8. Accurate enough.

So then, we migrated to the living room area, and Jonas projected a map onto the floor. Using the aromatic playing pieces, we began testing out different strategies. Jonas and Liz started undertaking the heavy task of hacking into Cavan's bank history and his security system.

"Everybody freeze." Jonas suddenly said, in a calm yet forceful tone. "The prospective buyers... Cavan's holding a sales pitch for them tomorrow. And guess where it is."

We stared at him expectantly. "In this very hotel."

"That can't be a coincidence." Zach muttered softly.

"Still, we have to see what's going on there."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. What will the gang to next? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! Yeah, this chapter was rather short, but I figured I'd just post what I had instead of taking even longer...**

**P.S. Who expected what happened with Cammie's dad? NOT ME!**

**P.P.S. Ideas/Suggestions/Predictions welcome :)**

**million$smile**


End file.
